Hidden Within Your Heart
by Kaelas
Summary: Naruto is a lowly servant for the Uchiha’s. And just for the food, Naruto goes to a party where Sasuke is to choose a bride to carry on the bloodline, and chooses Naoko; however, this girl is Naruto disguised. Sasuke falls in love with her, but hates Naru
1. Meeting and Hating

Yeah, I am editing and updating all the recent chapters and I am working on newer chapters! Yeah! I totally made some changes that will change what will happen later on in the story, so check it out! And you will see a new chapter by 2 days! Summary: Naruto is a lowly servant for the Uchiha's. And just for the food, Naruto goes to a party where Sasuke is to choose a bride to carry on the bloodline, and chooses Naoko; however, this girl is Naruto disguised. Sasuke falls in love with her, but hates Naruto, or does he? 

**Everyone is still able to use their jutsu and ninja abilities. They just don't use them often. Also this takes place in the Uchiha lands.**

Genre: SasuNaru, hint of KakaIru.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

**Meeting Each Other, and Hating Each Other** **Naruto's POV**

As I paid the shopkeeper for my purchases, I heard the most dreaded sound. Rain.

It's raining now. Just great! Wait! ...It's more like flooding out here! I don't see anyone out here in the rain... besides me, Uzumaki Naruto! Of course I have to do the shopping, just because I'm the servant boy. Who said I wanted to serve for the Uchiha's in the first place?!

"That stupid Ero-sennin! Why can't he get his own food! He's only the master chef! I bet his sitting around being lazy, drinking sake right now! When I get back to the cook house, I'm going to kick his-"

I hear a carriage come out of nowhere. Crap! This is a narrow street. There are buildings on both sides. It's too high to jump. I have nowhere to escape, unless I want to proclaimed a pervert and jump into somebody's house without their permission. I'm right in the way! I stand for a second then I start to dash. I'm pretty fast when I want to be! Except that the carriage is much faster in this case. It's closing on me! The rain is pouring down too hard to see anything three feet away! I know the carriage is closer because I can hear pretty well.

" Why do they make these stupid streets really long?!" I don't think I'm getting near the end of this damn street. This is the never ending streeeet!!!

I hear horses right behind me...and now I can see them!!! I jump out of the horses path...barely by three inches then the carriage hits me really hard that get knocked over.

" AARGHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The carriage immediately stops. I have my eyes closed, I'm lying on the ground, and I can barely move. I'm gonna feel this one in the morning. I can hear the coachman run over to me. He should stay away because I really want to kill him right now!!!

" Master! I ran over someone! I believe they are hurt badly!" What makes you think I'm hurt? You only ran me over with a two ton carriage!!!

"...Who is he?" Does it matter? I just got ran over. Pain is my world now.

"I don't know master! I've never seen him before, but-" I wish I lived my life to the fullest. What a way to die, I'll be telling people, 'Yeah, I died by a carriage and was left in the street.'

" -I guess we can bring him in the carriage and see if he's all right." Pain…

"Yes, milord! Right away!" This guy is now carrying me and it feels really weird. It feels like your flying, but with arms around you. I don't feel the rain anymore. I guess I'm in the carriage with the man.

"Let's hurry to the castle. We're already late as it is."

"Yes, master."

And that's the last thing I remember before darkness claims me as its kin.

**Sasuke's POV.**

I look at this boy that Kabuto-kun just ran over. He has blonde hair, tanned skin; whiskers on his cheeks that make him look cute and he looks like he's wearing servant clothes, from my family household.

' I've never seen him before. Maybe he lives in the lower part of the household, from the other servants. Wonder who he is."

This boy was wearing a white shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on his left side of the chest, with baggy black pants that looked like it barely hung onto him, that was held up by some black cloth.

" So beautiful..." What did I just say? Beautiful? I quickly look around and see that no one had heard what I said. There's no proof now! He can't be beautiful because he's a guy and a lowly servant!

"Uh" Looks like he is starting to wake up.

**Third Person's POV.**

"uh" Naruto mumbled. He started to stir.

" Where am I?" He whispered. He felt pain all over his body. The surroundings felt different, somewhere Naruto has never slept before. He slowly opened his eyes.

" You're in my carriage. What is your name?" Sasuke answered. He slightly annoyed.

" Naruto-sama, the great!... Who are you?" Naruto asked rudely pulling himself up. He twitched from the pain. He looked at the man sitting across from him.

This man was wearing a dark blue robe shirt that was held in place by a white cloth. He had cloth wrapped around his hands, had nicely fitted black pants, with blue shoes, as finishing touches.

His skin was really pale, which Naruto found weird, with black hair. This guy had a scary scowl on his face. Naruto wondered what his problem was? He had a confused annoyed look on his face and Naruto did not like it one bit.

"It's nice to make acquaintance with you, Naruto-sama, but I have one question about your identity. If you are so great, why are you wearing servant clothes?" Sasuke asked with amusement in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise, " How would you know that?"

" You still have no idea who I am?" Sasuke answered. ' I never thought somebody could be this dense.'

" Nope! You expect me to know?" Naruto pouted. 'How should I know him?! Is he important person?'

" You should know, since you serve me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

" Wha?! You're an Uchiha?!" Naruto's eyes widened.

" Yes, Uchiha Sasuke. And it's sama to you," Sasuke replied.

" Hmph! You don't seem all that special to me! You're just a boy!" The kitsune boy pouted, " And I don't serve you! I serve…never mind I didn't even want to in the first place! I got forced here! Stupid teme!"

This surprised Sasuke, greatly.

'Nobody has ever spoken to me like that before in my life! Who the hell is this guy?'

" How can you speak like that to me? I can get you executed for that! Dobe." Sasuke growled. The threat seemed to work on Naruto, but a little too much from what Sasuke thought.

"Eeeeehhh!?! I'm too young to die! Teme! I never even accomplished all my life goals!" Naruto whined. He kept on about Uchiha's abusing their power.

"Shut up! Dobe, I would never end a life on something so trivial!" Sasuke hissed out. The fact that Naruto thought he would do something so lowly insulted him on so many levels. Sasuke hated when people thought he was heartless, he just kept his emotions to himself. He noticed that Naruto was in deep thought.

"Oh… Wait! You said that you're seventeen? That's my age also!" Naruto beamed brightly, bouncing up and down on his seat.

"You're lying." Sasuke said seriously.

"Eh?! What do you mean?" Naruto asked tilting his head sideways, making him look like a curious kitten.

"What I'm saying is that you look like you never passed twelve yet." Sasuke smirked. Seeing Naruto's reaction change from curiosity to outrage was so amusing. Naruto looked like he was about to burst.

" What?! Take that back!" Naruto yelled. He didn't know what else to say do he stuck out his tongue.

"And I prove my point."

Meanwhile

'I've never heard Sasuke-sama act this way with anybody! Who is this young man in question?' Kabuto thought to himself.

Arrival to the Uchiha Household

" ARGH!!! I'm gonna kill you!!! Teme!" Naruto yelled. He kept on rocking the carriage with frustration, which almost made Kabuto fall off the driver's seat.

"I'd like to see you try without having my guards destroy you before you even touch me. Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-sama, we have arrived." Kabuto said, opening the door, giving Naruto a slight glare, for almost throwing him off the carriage.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "It seems like you're all right so I'll let you go."

"...Teme." Naruto said under his breath, as he got out. He walked over to the cook house of the household where he stays.

" Dobe." Sasuke mumbled, as he walked into his house. It was still raining so he got some rain on his clothes.

In the Kitchen

"Teme! My question is why anyone would serve him?!" Naruto growled when he walked in to the kitchen. The kitchen was very big and there were people running back and forth like usual. Naruto maneuvered around the people easily and headed to the area where the head chef is supposed to be working.

" I was wondering if you were ever going to come back at all?" A voice came out. Naruto looked toward the origin of the voice and found who he was looking for.

" Yeah. No thanks to you, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled. He was right, Jiraiya was drinking, and there were many servant girls around him giggling. Jiraiya looked up and down at Naruto's wet and muddy clothes. His eyebrows raised.

" What happened to you? It looks like you got ran over by a carriage or something!" Jiraiya grinned. Some of the servant girls started to giggle. Naruto was not amused at this.

" That's what did happen!" He yelled, his hands forming fists at the sides of his body.

" What, something happened?" Jiraiya laughed and took another shot of sake.

"Baka! I got ran over by a carriage! See!" Naruto said, pulling up his shirt to show off an impressive bruise across his right ribs, it was dark purple and was throbbing.

"Naruto-kun! I never thought you would come back eveeeerrrrr!!!!!!!!! Konohamaru pounced onto Naruto. Naruto's eyes bulged!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!! Get off!!! It hurts!!!!" Naruto screamed, prying Konohamaru off. The mentioned boy noticed the marking across Naruto's ribs and gasped.

" You are okay, right?" Konohamaru asked quickly, examining the bruise.

" I'm here, aren't I?" Naruto smiled.

" Where's the food?" Choji asked, appearing out of nowhere. Which was a very odd question cause they were in a kitchen. Naruto's smile suddenly faltered.

" Yes! Where is the food?" Jiraiya asked, sparing one arm from the ladies to hold it forward. Naruto looked around all nervous.

" Uh oh!" Naruto started to panic!

" What's that for! What did you do?" Jiraiya asked, " You better not have lost it, again!"

"I seemed to have...it right here!" Naruto pulled it out from his back. He started to laugh really hard. " You should have seen the look on your faces! I got you good!" Everyone else didn't look amused.

Shikamaru walked in the kitchen. " You're so troublesome, Naruto."

" Heh heh! Of course!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head. Everybody sighed when Naruto said that. Jiraiya snatched the food out of Naruto's hand and started on the Uchiha's dinner.

Main Room

" You are home, my son" Sasuke's father confirmed. He was sitting on the coach, reading a book about history of the village and stuff. Or pretended too anyway.

" Yes, father, I have" Sasuke answered. He found the statement odd, for he was sitting right in front of his father.

" How was your journey to the Sound Village? How was the discussings with Orochimaru go?" His father asked seriously.

" Well enough. We came to some good agreements with each other." Sasuke said monotone. Politics really bore him, but he was born into it, so couldn't say anything. The truth is, Orochimaru and he never got to any agreements. That snake man is very difficult to deal with. He was all about power and Sasuke…wasn't.

" Good. I trust in your abilities. Oh, Kabuto has informed me with news that you have now acquaintance yourself with a new friend. I would like to meet him sometime. Now go get washed up. Apparently you are going to have to use the public bathroom because Kiba has broke your bathtub. Then be in time for dinner." Sasuke's father ordered him.

" Yes father. I shall do that right away." The young Uchiha bowed down to his father then left the room.

' Friend? What friend? The only recent person I have met was Naruto-san. Wait, is that who he meant? What the hell? Me and Naruto-san friends? That's not possible. And how in hell's name did Kiba break my bathtub?!' Sasuke pondered. ' Actually, it was probably the dog, Akamaru, who done it. Why were they in there in the first place?! Oh well, there's nothing I can do. I'm forced to use the public bath. Dammit, how humiliating.'

In the Kitchen

Jiraiya smelled the air and looked around til he spotted Naruto. He made a face and said, " Naruto! You stink like-"

" Jiraiya! Don't say things like that in front of him. He'll learn from your bad example!" Iruka yelled. He came in not too long after Naruto came back. Naruto and Iruka was very close. He was like Naruto's father in a way.

" Not like he hasn't already..." Shikamaru, who was busy trying to take a nap, commented.

" Hey!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"It's true." Shikamaru opened an eye and looked at Naruto.

" You do smell funny Naruto, so you should wash up in the public bath." Iruka ordered. Naruto frowned.

" I don't want too! It will hurt my bruise!" Naruto whined.

" I don't care. You don't smell the best right now, so go right now. And a bath will do that bruise good. It will make it heal faster," Iruka ordered again.

" ...FINE!" Naruto yelled, then stormed out of the room. Everyone winced from Naruto's loud voice.

" He's so troublesome and loud." Shikamaru commented, shifting himself to get in a more comfortable position..

Iruka watched Naruto leave the room. " Yes...he is. Oh yeah! Jiraiya! There's a party going to happen next week! For Sasuke-sama's birthday. He's going to be turning 18."

Jiraiya turned serious, " How much people?" He hoped that it wasn't going to be...

" The whole village."

" Sasuke-sama is getting a bride. Everybody's going to be there. Better start planning." Iruka smiled.

" I should not get only a week's notice for a party that big. That's not fair.

"Actually, I knew about it for a few weeks now, must have slipped my mind…" Iruka seemed in deep thought.

"What!!! Bastard! How could you! I trusted you!"

Public Bath

" I hope nobody's here. I don't want to be caught in the public bath, especially where the servants go." The young Uchiha mumbled. It was his luck. Nobody was there.

He looked around to find the bathroom pretty big. It had white walls with flowers on it? There were small stools in there. The bath was really big, to fit a lot of people in it. And about as big as his personal bath.

" I better hurry before somebody comes in here." Sasuke growled. He got in the bath quickly, and started to relax. 'This feels nice. After that long ride, I really need this.'

" Damn! Somebody's in there!" A voice came out. Sasuke froze.

' No! Nobody's supposed to be here!' Sasuke started to panic. ' What do I do?! I don't want to be caught in here!!! I'm going to kill Kiba when I see him next!!!'

" Oh well, guess I'll just go in." The voice came closer. Sasuke wanted to get out now, but he wasn't clean, and that would be gross! He just had to hide...somewhere in this room. But the person has seen him already! ' I hope he doesn't recognize me! This is a servant's public bath! I'm an Uchiha!'

The person got in...

Sasuke turns his head, then his eyes widened in surprise. ' Why does it have to be him?!'

" Sasuke?!"

TBC...


	2. Planning a Party That Doesn’t Want To Ha...

Summary: Naruto is a lowly servant for the Uchiha's. And just for the food, Naruto goes to a party where Sasuke is to choose a bride to carry on the bloodline, and chooses Naoko; however, this girl is Naruto disguised. Sasuke falls in love with her, but hates Naruto, or does he? 

**Everyone is still able to use their jutsu and ninja abilities. They just don't use them often.**

Genre: SasuNaru, hint of KakaIru.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

What last happened:

_Sasuke turns his head, then his eyes widened in surprise. ' Why does it have to be him?!'_

" _Sasuke?!"_

On with the present...

**Planning a Party That Doesn't Want To Happen**

**Naruto's POV.**

" Sasuke?!" Is this a dream? I'm seeing Sasuke in the servant's bathroom naked. If this is a dream, I don't know what kind it would be.

" ...Crap." Hey, it is Sasuke! What the hell? Isn't he an Uchiha?! Why would he be here?

My eyes widened in surprise. I never thought that I would ever meet Sasuke in the bath of all places! This sure changed my bath time. I'm starting to blush cause I feel exposed, but I have no idea why!

" Uh...That's Sasuke-sama to you... and uh...my...bath was broken and I have nowhere to go..." Sasuke mumbled in replied.

"What about your parent's private bath?" Surely they would have one.

"They will not let me use their bath."

I snorted at that. Of course they would be too cheap. The apple does not fall far from the tree. I tried to not laugh my head off. Sasuke's in the servant's public bath! And we're both alone, but that's not the point! I can't wait to 'til the guys this! Never mind they wouldn't believe me. But I'll tell them anyway. Just to have fun! I don't know how it will be fun, but I will find a way! When there is a will, there is a way!

"What are you laughing about?!" He looks pretty angry. He looks cute angry. Wait, what did I say? Anyway, I should make him angrier! Or I can see if I can be good friends with him! I'll go with number three, whatever that is. ...Did I just say he was cute?

"Nothing!" It's getting harder not to laugh. If I do, Sasuke might use his powers to bring me down, then kill me. But it's so hard not to laugh. Poor Sasuke-kun has to use a bath with lowly servants like me!

" If you tell anyone about this I swear that I'll-"

" Bring every you have down on to me." Naruto finished it off for him, sarcastically.

" Exactly." He looks a little more relaxed. But he was still nervous since he was in a bath with someone else.

" How did your bathtub get broken?" I try to start a conversation. I don't think that was a smart idea. He looks pissed now, not sure if at me or at what I asked. But that makes him hot now. ...Hot?! I so gotta stop thinking like that! It's gross! I think he's mumbling about a mutt? Chewing? Scratch? I can't make out the words. Oh well, I don't really care.

"Uh...do you like apples?" Stupid question, I know, but what else am I supposed to say?! Discussing how hot he looks is not on the list for me.

"What?" He asked looking at me all weirdly. Hey, even I'm confused.

"Do you like apples?" I have no idea why I ask again. I'm not the reddest apple of the bunch. I'm more like orangish-yellow.

"...Not really." He responded suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"Well I...Why are you asking me about apples?!" Sasuke's even more pissed. I guess it's my fault now.

"Then, do you like ramen?" Another dumb question, but it seems that I can't think right now. I can't think at other times of course.

"...No, I don't think that stuff is healthy for you." Not healthy? This guy is nuts.

"You don't like ramen?! You must be nuts! You are, aren't you?! I knew it! I've never met someone who never liked ramen! I eat it everyday!" I can't help it. I love ramen. With a passion!

"..." Hmmmm…He's all silent now. I wonder what's up.

"I mean, like, come on! You must like it! It's the best-" I'm totally provoking him now. It's amusing to me! Never had this much fun in a long time!

"Why are you asking me these questions?! Why don't you mind your own business?! Dobe!" He's more pissed than ever. Who knew that there were three levels of being pissed? I found that out today. It's scary.

" I'm only trying to start a conversation!" I'm a little annoyed now. Why does he have to treat me like this?! Even if I'm just a servant, it's just rude!

" I don't want a conversation! I only wanted to have some peace and quiet! Whatever, I'm getting out of here!" He's getting out now. I sift my eyes so I don't see anything. This is very uncomfortable.

" ..." I don't respond. I can't say anything cause I'm in this crazy world, and I want out of it now.

" Goodbye." I hear him growl. Well, growl back to you!

I hear him leave, after awhile. He didn't even wash his back that I noticed! That's gross! Not really, but in a way it is...hmmmm...

**Sasuke's POV.**

Outside of the bathroom

" I hate him! That baka!" I mutter to myself. I walk up to my room and change into something clean.

This room is really big and is probably ten times bigger than that public bath. It has sky blue walls on every corner. There are two couches on the center around a long dark brown coffee table. The floors are hard wood and there are a few white rugs in certain parts of the room. My bed is in a separate room and is very soft, if I say so myself. Also I have a large bookshelf in the corner of the room. Not too fancy, but not too plain. Why the hell am I thinking about how my room looks?!

I quickly change into a new pair of clothes. I put on a white robe top with a rope to keep it together with dark blue bottoms. I also fix my hair, so I can look drop dead gorgeous.

'Dinner should be ready anytime soon.' I hear a knock on the door.

"Sasuke-sama, dinner is ready now. Your father requests your appearance." What a coincidence. I'm a genius! But that is not surprising at all, I always have been!

"Thank you, I'll be coming down now." I say in a polite voice. I don't feel like being rude right now.

"Yes, master." What an annoying servant. But that's how Naruto-kun should treat me! ...Naruto-kun? Where did that come from?!

I walk out of my room and turn left, and start heading down to the dinner room. Up ahead I see Kakashi walking with a slow manner. What a lazy man he is.

"Kakashi." I say out loud. How else am I gonna say it? He turns to greet me with a smile, I think.

"Sasuke-sama. You are back from your journey. How was it? I hope it went well. Will you tell me how it was?" He's starting to scare me. Why the hell is he being nice?! He never is!

"Why are you being polite? It's starting to make me nervous." I answer him. It's not really answering, but who cares. He's creeping me out. I hope nothing has happened.

" Is there nobody around, Sasuke-sama? No servants? No fathers? Nobody?" He asks politely again. I shake my head. Can't he look for himself?

" Not that I know of."

" Oh, in that case." He pulls out his erotic book and starts reading it. I sweatdrop. He's such a pervert!

"What's with the secret? You never cared before what anybody thought." He was such an open pervert. What's changed him?

"Nothing, nothing happened at all," He smiled at me. Guess I will not be getting anything out from him. He turned back to his book and had a heavenly look in his eyes.

" Don't you want to know what happened on my journey?" I know the answer. ' I don't really care. It doesn't concern me.' Or ' Go ahead and tell away'

" I don't really care, but go ahead and tell away." Hm. He used both of them. Close enough.

" Not right now. Dinner will be starting soon, so, we must hurry." I smirk when I see Kakashi frown.

" Dinner? I guess we can go." He puts his book away and starts walking.

" Yes. Let's" I mutter. I seem to mutter a lot lately.

Dinner Room

" Ah! There you are Sasuke! Kakashi. We were just about to start without you." My father says. Of course he would never start without me, but he still says it. I think he likes to here himself talk.

" First course is served." The cook, Jeraiyo or whatever his name is, says. I don't really care.

The servants come in and start to serve the salad. I notice something interesting, I mean I think it's interesting. A servant Iruka, I think his name is, is...glaring at somebody... I look in the same area to see what he was glaring at.

" Yes, thank you." Kakashi says in a polite voice, to a girl servant, who was giggling. How interesting, it looks like Iruka is getting jealous, by the look of his face. Then I see something else. It seems that Kakashi is staring at Iruka now. But Iruka looks away quickly, blushing, pretending to not care about anything. Iruka also seems to be glaring at the book sitting in front of Kakashi. It seems that I have solved a small mystery. Kakashi is being more careful about his book for a certain someone. Kakashi takes the said book and puts it beneath the table to hide it from view. Kakashi is looking at me now. He's trying to give me some sort of signal. What?

" Sasuke-kun! Listen to me, when I am talking to you!" I suddenly snap out of it and look at my father. I then realize that everybody is staring at me. Damn, need to regain coolness.

I look at my father and apologize, "I'm sorry father. It seems like I have been thinking about the trip to the neighboring country." Ok, I lied, but I don't really think it's a good idea to tell the truth. Kakashi and the servant Iruka would get in terrible trouble. They cannot be in an open relationship because of status.

" Yes. Good. Anyway, I've been meaning to tell you of your birthday next week" My birthdays next week? How interesting... why didn't anyone tell me of this?

"We are going to have a party with the whole village invited. We are going to choose a worthy bride for you." My father keeps rambling on...wait a second...

"What?!" This was a bad time for me to ponder on some thoughts.

" Sasuke-kun, really, you need to listen. I had recently realized that we need to choose a bride, so that you could carry on the bloodline." My father answers, with no hesitation.

" I don't want to." I blurt out. Why do I did I do that? I never talk back to him, I only agree and do things he says. But I don't think I am ready for a wife. My father doesn't look to happy with me.

"What did you say?" He looks pissed because I talked back. I look around and realized that his colleagues are present. Damn.

"I don't want to." Did I open my mouth? Why did I say it again?

" Sasuke, you are excused from dinner and my leave to you room and think about this. I shall talk with you later." He said quietly. Everybody is watching and listening. ' He makes it sound like it's my choice.'

" Yes father." I do need time to think about this. I never realized that I needed a wife so soon.

I get up and walk out of the room. All the servants I come across quickly walk away. I guess I look scary right now. My door comes into view and I open it and slam the door shut.

" I don't want to?! Damn it!" I yell, punching the wall.

" Why do I have to do this?! Itachi, what made did you leave so that I have to take your place?!" I don't blame Itachi for wanting too. Hell, I want to get away from here. But I probably would have to still get married to some non-bright girl anyway. I just wouldn't be pressured.

" I'm going to bed!" I yell in frustration. I change into my pajamas, then head toward my bed.

Knock, knock It's probably my father.

"Come in." The door opens. Oh, look who it is!

"Sasuke-kun." My father says coming in, "We have to talk about your party next week, concerning your wife." I don't want one, simple as that.

"I apologize for my outbreak earlier, father. I did not know what came over me. It will not happen again." I said. I know I should apologize so that my punishment is not as drastic.

"That is good to hear. If you have not apologized, I would have not given you this choice that I have thought of. I have decided to let you choose your own. Even if she is not a noble woman, if that is what you wish." My search is expanded...great. At least she doesn't have to be some girl who doesn't know anything.

"Thank you father. I shall choose a worthy wife." I say what's expected of me.

" Good, then I shall let you get your rest. It was a tiring day for you." ...And for you.

" Good night, father." I mutter.

" Good night, my son."

**In the Kitchen**

"How many people must I cook for, exactly?" Jiraiya asked Iruka. The cook was stressed that he never flirted with one girl all evening. And that was saying a lot. Iruka pretended to look distracted.

"I don't know. Let's see, how many people are in the village?" Iruka asked.

"About...900 or so, I guess." Shikamaru mumbled, then laid his head down to go back to sleep. He could sleep anywhere.

"That's just great." Jiraiya said.

" What's great? Me? I know that already. Tell me something I don't know already!" Naruto said grinning, walking into the kitchen. He just finished his chores. Or most of the chores them at least.

" Very funny Naruto. You're not that great. Anyway, Jiraiya-san has to cook for 900 people next week for a dinner party that Sasuke-sama is having." Choji answered, whiling still eating a piece of chicken.

" Why is Sasuke-bak...sama having a dinner party?" Naruto frowned. He didn't want to think of that idiot.

"He's going to choose a wife," Iruka replied. Naruto thought for a bit and had an idea. He looked at Iruka with curiosity.

"Do people have to pay in?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer, already, but he asks this every time. Food was a sin for him.

"Most likely, expect the girls get in for free, probably because Sasuke-sama allowed to choose any girl, Noble or not , only a girl that is worthy for him." Iruka answered Naruto's question.

' Heh, no girl is probably good enough for him. He is as cold as a winter night.' Naruto thought angrily to himself.

" Oh yeah! Did I tell you that I seen Sasuke-bak...sama in the public bath?!" Naruto grinned like a mad man with a bone. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

" Don't call Sasuke-sama a baka! And stop telling lies! We all know that Sasuke-sama has his own bath, and would never go in the public bath for servants!" Iruka said angrily. Naruto knew that nobody would believe him.

" It's true! He said that his bath got broken! And he had nowhere else to wash up and he was all dirty and filthy!" Naruto yelled. ' Okay, the last part is a lie, but it's true in a way, isn't it?'

" Yes, Naruto, we believe you now." Shikamaru mumbled. He was really annoyed because Naruto disturbed his sleep.

" Well, you better be off to bed now, Naruto-kun." Iruka ordered. He was not happy with Naruto's lie, even though it was true.

" groan Yes..." Naruto pouted. ' Stupid Sasuke! Nobody will believe me! Well, I wouldn't believe myself. But I wouldn't mind going to a party with lots of food. Probably lots of ramen, but I have no money and I'm only a servant, and I'm a boy, I mean man!

...Wait a second...I think I have an idea to get in this party for free...heh heh heh... to eat all that yummy food...'

Naruto spent most of the night scheming...

**On the Day of the Party**

**Naruto's POV.**

" We need more chicken!!! The turkey is gone! Where did it go?! We've got twelve hours left! It's 6:00am!!! Come on people, we're running out of time!!!"

Only twelve more? I think that's plenty of time! I'm the one that should be worrying! I don't have a freaking dress!!! Okay...that sounds weird...but it's true. I got everything else...except an invitation, but girls are free, right?

" Naruto, start getting ready!!!" Why do I need to get ready? That's confusing, do they know that I am going to the party to?

" For what?"

" Your going to help serve dinner!!!" ...What? Nobody informed me of that!!!

" What?! I never have to serve food!!! I've never done it before!!!" And I'm planning to go to the party as a girl, so I can't!!!

" Iruka can teach you!" Who exactly is talking to me? I can't even see them through this big crowd! Creepy... I'm talking to nobody.

" Right-o!" I salute to my new best friend, Pete Sake (pronounced sak-e). I walk out of the kitchen.

" Stupid person." I mumble out loud. I guess I'll go see if Iruka needs anything and not inform him of teaching me about serving food. I walk towards where the serving servants are, with whatever they're doing.

" Hey kid!" I turn to this new voice.

" Yes?" I say politely. I have no idea who it is.

" I need you to deliver this to Lady Haruno Sakura right away!" This guy says holding up a pretty dress. Haruno who? What? Well, I am a servant, but I think this guy is mistaking me for a different servant. Hmmm… What do I do? I don't even know that.

" ...um...yes! Right away!" Something clicked inside of me. I'm not sure what it was, so I'll ignore it. I hope it's not a physical thing.

" Very good! Hurry!! She needs it right away!" He walks away.

I look down at the dress and hold it out so I could look at it. It's very...pink. I don't I'll use this. I don't like pink that much.

I look around. Where exactly could this Sakura be anyway? I don't think she would be around this area. I've never been in this mansion house place before, only the kitchen part, and part of the servant corridor. I have no idea why I don't stay in the servant corridor now that I think about it...weird. For 17 years and 8 months, I've never thought of that. Huh.

" Hey you!" Hope it's not that guy again. He'd probably kill for not delivering it yet. I turn around to greet this new person.

"Good, you're a delivery guy. Can you deliver this dress to Lady Yamanaka Ino?! It's urgent!"

" Yes! I shall do that!" I guess. This guy hands this dress over to me, and walks away quickly to do some important servant stuff.

" That was weird." I then hold this dress out to take a look at it. It's...very...unique! Okay, it's ugly. Is this Ino chick really gonna wear this?! It's yellow and brown!!! And a little blue...ugh! I don't know where this girl it, too.

" Hey you!! Good sir!!" Did he just say good sir? I turn to this guy.

" Please give this to Lady Hyuuga Hinata, Lady Tenten, and Lady Temari?!?! It's very urgent!!"

"...yes! Right away!" The man hands all the theses dresses to me and runs off. Okay...I seriously have a sign on my back that says dress delivery! Probably some kid is running around trying to find a dress to deliver.

" Does anybody have any dress that need to be delivered?!?!?!?!?!" Some kid yells.

...okay that was weird.

" You there!" Another guy yells to me, yet again.

" Please give this to Lady Ayanami Naoko!"

" It's very, very urgent, right?" I ask.

" Yes!"

" I shall do it!" I salute this guy and grab the dress then dash for it. I'm gonna keep running or else someone else is gonna stop me! I just keep running not caring where I run, as long as I'm getting away from these people. I turn a corner...

BAM!!!!

" Ouch!" I scream. That really hurt. Seriously.

"..." I think this person is hurt. I don't know.

" I'm sorry! I'm...in a hurry to deliver these dresses!" Hope he falls for it. I don't want to get in trouble. Iruka is still angry with me for those other times.

" Do you really need to run that fast?" This guy asks angrily. Oops, he might be important, that's not good.

" I'm sorry sir! I shall run slower! But this is urgent!" I look up to look at this guy. He looks...weird. He's carrying a dog? He doesn't only look weird, he is weird. But he looks like he's a noble.

" BARK!!!" The dog's getting mad at me, I think. A dog? Well, first time for everything.

" He says be careful next time." ...Okay, that's weird. He thinks he can talk to animals.

" Yes, my lord!" I still don't know who he is.

"...Who are you exactly delivering those dresses to?" He asks me a little annoyed. Hmmm, who indeed.

" To Ladies Hiruna Sukara, Yaman Eno, Hyaaga Ineta, Tanlan, Timera, Ayanami Naoko, m'lord." I actually remembered their names! Give me a good pat on the back! Yeah! But he is giving me the weirdest look I've ever seen. What? Didn't you ever meet a smart servant?

" Last time I checked, I seem to remember that their names are Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, and Temari and Ayanami Naoko." Heh heh, I knew that... I was just testing you!

" Yes m'lord!"

" Do you know where they are?" Should I know?

" ...um...no m'lord!" I might as well tell the truth.

"...can you stop calling me that? It's starting to get on my nerves!" Do I have to listen to you? You're not my boss!

" Yes! M'lord!" Oh, take that!

" Whatever, my name is Inuzuka Kiba. Call me Inuzuka-sama at least. The dog's name is Akamaru." He growled with the dog. So the dog has a name? I thought it would have been fluffy or something. And I think this guy is a noble. I remember Iruka mentioning it sometime. Don't know when though.

" Yes!! M'l-Inuzuka-sama!!" I yell. I have no idea why I'm yelling. I probably woke some people up. Wonder what time it is now.

" Don't yell. Come with me, I'll show you the Ladies' rooms." What...are you their stalker or something? How would he know that? Oops, he's still talking, better pay attention.

" Apparently, Lady Naoko could not make it, for she has a flu, I think. I've never met her anyway. But I believe the-" How do you know that she has the flu? And how did she order a dress? What a mysterious girl.

" Thank you, Kiba-sama. I shall forever be grateful."

"..." He doesn't reply, but it looks like he's blushing for some reason. What a weird guy.

"Hey Kiba-kun, where did you go all of a sudden?!" Somebody's yelling for Kiba. I know that since they said his name.

" Over here!" Kiba replies. A guy suddenly appears out behind the corner, with some other guys behind them. I guess everyone is awake now.

" There you are! We were wondering where you disappeared off too!" There are four guys there. I don't know any of them and nor have I seen them before, either.

"I'm leading this servant to the girls' rooms." I guess they're nobles too.

"Shouldn't the servant know where it is already?" The guy with...thick brows asks. And what is that tight suit he's wearing?! I never saw something like that before, and with that green color!

" He didn't even know their names." He says looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Dumb Inuzuka-sama is making fun of me!

"..." I'm starting to blush. I'm not even supposed to be doing this! But I will not tell them that because they will think the servants are unorganized.

"Not very smart..." The guy with white eyes says. Creepy eyes makes you want to stare into them. Ahhh!

"What's his name? I've never seen him serve here before. I usually know all the servants names." I say stalker! This guy was wearing a big white coat that covered half of his face. Interesting...

" I don't know his name, I've never asked." Kiba replies. They all look at me, even the guy that never spoke yet.

" I'm Naruto!" I grin. Yeah! I love it when people actually want to know my name. Instead of 'Hey, you! Oi kid! You there!' Now they don't have an excuse to not say my name!

" ...Is that your first name or last name?" Kiba asks. I seriously don't like to give out my last name. Only Iruka and Jiraiya know it. Nobody else knows my last name. People know that name and last time I told someone, they freaked out for some reason. They called me liar and hit me. Iruka told them I was joking and later on told me to not tell people my last name for some reason.

" ..." I don't want to answer.

" Well?" Thickbrows asks.

" ..." I don't want to answer.

" You serve us, so you need to answer the question." White-eye says. Why do people use that power? It's troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it.

" ...Uzumaki...Naruto..." I'm forced to answer! NO! Oh, the horror!

" Never heard of him." Half-face says. I love my nicknames. They never cease to amuse me.

"Since he's new, I guess we need to tell him our names." Kiba says, "Well you know mine and these guys are from right to left, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, and Kankuro." I don't care what your names are. My names for you are better, if I say so myself!

"Looks like he doesn't care." Kankuro commented. Woah! He's psychic isn't he?!

" Looks like he thinks your psychic or something." Shino said. This is creepy. I should run away before they find out where my secret stash of food is! Ahh!

"Anyway, let's show you to the Ladies rooms." Kiba motioned him to follow him. I hope these guys aren't going to come!

" We'll go with you!" Lee yelled happily! ... I'm seriously getting annoyed, which is odd because I am annoying!

We walked what seemed like forever, going around corners after corners. I was starting to think we were in a maze when we finally stopped to a door. Kiba knocked on the door.

"Sakura-san!" Kiba said loudly. I heard some muffles before the door got opened very quickly. A girl was standing there looking urgent.

"Is my dress here?" She asked with wide eyes.

" Mine too!" Ino yelled from behind the pink haired girl.

" T-they're right here my Lady." I said handing the dresses over to the young girl. She snatched them from me and slammed the door, "Sorry for the…delay." I ended lamely. I didn't think she would hear me anyway.

" ...that was weird." I mumbled. More like it was creepy! Girls and their clothes are weird.

" You get used to that after awhile." Kiba commented.

"..." How? I don't think I would be able to.

" Let's go." Shino said walking away. Before anybody else moved, the door flew open. The pink haired girl was standing there holding something, looking angry.

" Hey you!" Sakura yelled pointing at me. What the hell?!

" Y-yes?" I stutter out. She has flames in her eyes!!! Someone get some water!!!

" You got one dress too much!!! This one is hideous! Bring it back!!" That's it? For a second, I thought she had gotten the wrong the dress and was going to blame me for it.

" Yes!! Right away!" I really want to go back to the kitchen!

" Good!!" She threw the dress in my face. Servants can get used to this? I think I prefer my own work doing nothing in the kitchen. It is more peaceful there anyway.

I look down at the dress. It was beautiful! It was a sleeveless, long blue dress. It was a low cut on the chest. It was beautiful! Was this one for Naoko? And how could Haruno-sama be so blind?

" We'll be going back now, goodbye Uzumaki-san." I winced. I was annoyed and surprised. Nobody has ever given me respect before and it sounded awkward now.

"...goodbye!" I yell waving after them, grinning.

I ran the other way realizing something...I don't have a clue to where I am!!! Not cool!!!

TBC...


	3. Invited From Love

Yay! I'm at the third chapter! Don't know how I got here! Maybe I took a wrong turn or something. Heh, I'll go on with the story. If you don't like Yaoi, you're very confusing for being on the third chapter. If you do, your okay, don't worry! Enjoy!

Summary: Naruto is a lowly servant for the Uchiha's. And just for the food, Naruto goes to a party where Sasuke-baka is to choose a bride to carry on the bloodline, and chooses Naoko; however, this girl is Naruto disguised. Sasuke-baka falls in love with her, but hates Naruto, or does he? 

**Everyone is still able to use their jutsu and ninja abilities. They just don't use them often.**

Genre: SasuNaru, hint of KakaIru.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

What last happened:

" _We'll be going back now, goodbye Uzumaki-san." I winced. I was annoyed and surprised. Nobody has ever given me respect and it sounded awkward._

"_...goodbye!" I yell waving after them, grinning._

_  
I ran the other way then realize something...I don't have a clue to where I am!!! Not cool!!_

On with the present...

**INVITED FROM LOVE**

Few Hours Later

I'm finally back into safety in the servant corridor. I have a beautiful dress, and it's one-o-clock now. The party's gonna start in five hours. I have to change and look like a girl! ...That just sounds weird.

I run into random a closet room.

" Sexy no Jutsu!" I transform. I start to change into the dress. It fits like a second layer of skin! All silky and smooth...I'm starting to freak myself out. Better stop now. Now to find a mirror to see how I look, without anyone seeing me... Wait a second! There's a mirror in here! And some light! How did I manage to put the dress on without light? I turn on the light and look around. I notice the mirror behind me. Woah! I look hot! Wonder how I would look with my hair up? So I start to play with my hair with only failure as my friend.

"Eh? This is harder than I thought!" How are girls able to do this? No fair! I'll have to cheat.

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another me appeared right beside me. I start fixing my hair anyway I felt could work.

What time is it anyway?

My other form turned back to me and went out looking for the time. Few minutes later, I came back into the closet.

" It's three o clock. Who knew putting on a dress could take so long? How can girls stand it? It's hard!

Two hours to go...where am I exactly supposed to go?! This place is huge!!!!

Crap...

Ah well, better start looking now, or I will never make it in time.

**Party's starting**

" Welcome, I hope you enjoy this party. I wish your daughter good luck! She is the most beautiful girl I met with yet! She shall certainly be Sasuke-sama's bride!" The doorman says with a huge grin. The girl was quite obese and had an orange dress that did not go well with her skin at all. And her make-up was overdone.

" Why thank you. She shall win!" The father says. The family gets out of hearing range. The doorman sees another family approaching with a daughter at hand.

" Welcome, I hope you enjoy this party. I wish your daughter good luck! She is the most beautiful girl I met with yet! She shall certainly be Sasuke-sama's bride!" The doorman says yet again. He was starting to get tired of saying this.

" ...this is our son!" The mother yells, "His name is Haku!"

"...yes, of course he is! Enjoy your stay!" Doorman sweatdrops. The family walks away, "Could've fooled me" Mutters under his breath.

Half an Hour Later

**Naruto's POV.**

" I found it! Just in the nick of time too! I hope I can get in." I mumble to myself. If they don't let me in, someone's gonna get a beating!

" Name?" What? Nobody informed me of that!!!

" ..." I don't know what to say. I never thought of a name. I guess I only thought I had to smile and everyone would let me do whatever.

" I need your name, my Lady. Or I can't let you in." Crap.

" It's... Naoko."

" Naoko...here it is! But your last name isn't listed here, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to tell me.

" ...Kitsune Naoko." I don't know what to say. That's the first thing I thought of. People tend to tell me that I look like a fox cause of my whisker markings on my face.

" Thank you! Please come in! You will surely be Sasuke-sama's bride! You are most beautiful here tonight!" What? Sasuke-baka's bride? What the hell?!

" Thank you..." I say barely audible. I want to kill this guy!

I walk in and groan. It's even bigger in here! I don't know where to go! There are so many doors!

" Haku! We've been looking at these paintings for a half an hour! Can we please go in now? I want to go dancing!" I look over to see a mother and a...son, standing at the painting display.

" Yes...mother." Haku says sadly. He starts to follow his mother. I decided that I'm going to follow these people. So I won't get lost. I walk slowly behind them. I was looking all around the room that I don't notice that I was going to run into someone...BAM! Now I do.

" Ouch!" I scream out in my girly voice. I'm still not used to it. I look up to realize that it was that Haku person. He must have been looking at another painting.

" I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching to where I was going!" I quickly got up and helped him up.

" I'm fine. It's okay. I'm just surprised that you didn't blame me and leave me on the floor like most girls would have." Haku smiled. That's how girls act here? Crazy...

" Heh heh, I'm not like most girls." More than you know.

" HAKU!!!" His mother yells loudly that it hurt my ears. " Stop flirting and get over here!" I don't like this mother. She's mean.

" Yes mother." He walks away with a frown on his face. They walked into a room where the servants open it for you because rich people are so lazy. It's only a door, what could happen if they were to touch the door handle and push it aside? The worst that could happen is that the door will open.

I start walking towards those doors and realize that I recognize these servants...oh crap. I forgot they were normally the door openers at big events like this.

It was Shikamaru and Choji. That's bad. They know my girl form...I can't hide it from Shikamaru if I tried...all he does is stand there at the doors looking at everybody that comes in...bad...very bad.

I slowly walk towards the doors with my head down, hoping they don't recognize me. This is humiliating because they always made fun of my ability to turn into a girl. Damn them.

" Good evening my Lady." They both say together, and bow at the same time that it made it creepy. I never saw Shikamaru work so hard in my life.

" Good evening." They both look surprised. Well most people wouldn't see it, but since I knew them from babies, I could tell. Uh oh. I guess all the other people completely ignore them and walk right in. They opened the doors and looked at me. Crap...!!! I slowly walk in.

" Yes, good evening...Naruto." Shikamaru whispers. I wish he wasn't smart as he is, it's just not fair for me.

" He's serving tonight." Shikamaru whispers.

" Lucky for me." I say walking in. Iruka-kun knows how I look too, in my girl form I mean. That's not good. He's going to cook me alive and make me sing a song as I slowly die a painful death.

" Look at her!" "She's beautiful!" "Who is she?" "I love the dress!" "I want her as my bride!" "She'll win for sure!"

Who are they talking about? I take a look around to find this beautiful girl that I realize that everybody is staring at...me. I start to blush. I'm a guy, I don't want to be the most beautiful. It ruins my masculinity. Shikamaru and Choji started to chuckle. This makes it more humiliating. I walk quickly to find a place where people won't stare. ... Not working. Eyes are staying on me.

I walk toward the drinks. Eyes are still on me. I grab one and find a chair to sit on. Eyes are still on me. I sit down and start to drink. Eyes are still on me!!!

" Don't they have anything else to stare at?" I growl. This is annoying! I want to eat in peace, but I don't eat well with people staring at me like they are.

" Not really. When Sasuke-sama comes, maybe." A voice says. It made me jump. I turn to see that sitting next to me was Kiba-san, Neji-san, Lee-san, Shino, and Kankuro-san. Do they always stay together in one big happy group? ...That's creepy.

" What is your name?" Kiba-san asks. Not this question again. It's an evil question. They should give their names out instead.

" ...Why would I give my name out to people I don't know?" Hope that works.

" Akamaru says that you know us. From earlier today, maybe." Kiba-san says confused. That dog probably knows my scent. Stupid dog!

" Hey! I recognize that dress!! Naruto-kun had it earlier!" Lee-san says happily. '...'

" Oh, Naruto-san? He gave me this dress later on!" I say quickly. This conversation is most awkward for me. I look around the room. Those eyes are still on me.

" Really? So you are Naoko?" Shino asks quietly. ...Should I answer?

" I've never got your last name." Shino says. What's with the last name? Why is it so damn important?! People should be satisfied with just one of the names!

" Oh, um...it's... mumble ," I mumbled the last part, so that they won't here me.

"Kitsune?" Kiba-san asks. His hearing is pretty good...crap.

" ..."

"That's an odd last name. And those whiskers look familiar. Are you related to Naruto?" They are starting to get suspicious.

" I'm his...cousin!" I try to put on a convincing smile. Doesn't look like my lie is going to work.

" Really? Then why is he a lowlife servant while you're living the high life?" The is a very good question that I never thought of.

"Punishment?" Is the only thing I can blurt out.

"What kind of punishment is that?" Kiba-san-kun asked. I wish I have never come to this party. It is making me uncomfortable.

I need another drink. I see a guy walking by with a tray full of drinks.

" Waiter...drink..." I squeak out. The waiter turns and walks over.

" Yes my Lady." He says. He looks up and our eyes look onto each other.

This just isn't my day. I'm sure you can guess who it is.

" Na-?" I grab him and pull him to a corner, where nobody can hear us.

" Hey, Iruka-kun-kun! How's the serving tonight?" I give him a weak smile. I'm totally going to get punished tonight.

"Naruto. What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Dressed. Like. A. Women?!" He doesn't sound happy. Wonder why...

" That's what we would like to know." Crap! Kiba-san and the others were standing behind us the whole time. I should really pay attention to my surroundings. I look around to make sure nobody else has overheard the conversation.

" Well...you know...um...-" My silence was cut off.

" Make way!!! Sasuke-sama is entering this room!!" A man said yelling on the top of his lungs.

" Saved by the teme." I said barely inaudible. Everyone looked toward the stairs where the man announced Sasuke-baka-kun's arrival.

" Naru-" Iruka-kun tried to start again, but many people gasped.

Sasuke-baka walked slowly into the room with a cold expression on his face. He looked gorgeous in his clothes. Dammit! Shut up me! He walked with such grace too.

" He's so beautiful." " I so wanna marry him!" " He's hot!" " I'm in love!" " He's so gonna pick me." " Yeah right!"

So many girls were whispering amongst themselves. Except me. I don't care to how he looks! Or who he chooses...maybe I do care. From what I hear, all the girls think they don't stand a chance against me... I should eat and run.

" Will all the women who want to be candidates for Sasuke-sama please step up?" The man ordered. No one moved. But they're all staring at me...with an anticipating look in their eyes.

" Will no one step up?" The man looked so surprised at how the girls wouldn't come up. " Does no one want to be Sasuke-sama's wife?" They're all still looking at me...then they realized that I will not be participating.

" ...I WILL!!!" A girl screeched. She ran up and stood there.

" ...I WILL!!!" " NO!! ME!!" " SASUKE-KUN!!!" " I LOVE YOU!!!" " YOU'RE SO HOT!!!" " I'M THE BEST ONE!!!" " PICK ME!!!" " I'LL DIE FOR YOU!!!"

All the girls started to scream at once. I guess since they learned that I won't be participating. Why would I want to? Well, they wouldn't know why I wouldn't want to. Best for them not to know.

Sasuke-baka looked really annoyed at the girls. I could tell he didn't want to do this at all. He put his hand up to silence the crowd. Everybody went quiet at once. He has everybody's respect, that lucky bastard.

" ...I shall...choose a wife at the ending of the party...I shall tell them quietly and have the wedding in a month. For now, I'll dance with...all...the candidates and choose quietly." He said with hesitation in his voice. I would hate to be him because of his dilemma. I would rather choose anybody I want to marry at my own pace, instead of at certain age.

" What an excellent idea Sasuke-sama! Let's begin the music right away!" The man said with joy. The music started once again, even though I never noticed in the beginning.

All the girls stood there waiting for Sasuke-baka to choose which one to dance with first. I tried to stay out of sight. If I were chosen to dance with Sasuke-baka, I would be so humiliated because of all the people that I know in this room would be watching.

**Sasuke's POV.**

I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.

" Why didn't she join?" " She's so beautiful, yet she doesn't want to try." " What's wrong with her?" " Maybe she'll marry me!" " So beautiful." Who are they talking about? What girl wouldn't want to marry me?

I look around for this young girl that everybody was talking about. I see no beautiful girl around. So whom are they talking about? They must be delusional.

I almost gave up looking for this beautiful girl when I noticed a girl at the buffet table. She had blonde hair. She was wearing a blue dress the fitted her perfectly. Hmmm...

" Sasuke-sama? Aren't you going to dance with someone?" Kakashi-kun said with politeness in his voice. I could tell he wanted to be somewhere else in this room by his wandering eye in a certain direction.

" Maybe." I was still watching the mysterious girl who did not want to be a candidate to marry me. I may not want to get married, but I do find it insulting for a girl not wanting to marry me.

" Would you like me to ask her if she would like to dance with you?" Kakashi-kun teased. He knew who I was looking at. I start to blush.

"Why would why want to dance with her? She's not all that." I lie.

"Really? Then does everybody have bad taste?" Kakashi-kun asks innocently, while walking toward that girl. What is he doing? Better not harass her, or else! But I know Kakashi-kun would not do that when Iruka-san is present.

" Kakashi-kun! What are you doing?" I ask angrily. But he was already out of earshot...maybe he wasn't. I don't know, but he's not listening to me either way.

**Naruto's POV.**

" Sweet! They have ramen here!" I start to grab a tray full of ramen bowls, and putting ramen in each of them. Everyone was staring at me. Could be of prettiness or of how much food I'm taking...don't really care. I'm taking it! It's mine! My own! My precious.

I walk back to Kiba-san-san and the others...and back to Iruka-kun.

" Look! They have ramen there! And look how many flavors!" I'm saying happily to them. They only stare at it with no response. I guess they wanted some too. But I will not share! I worked hard to cross-dress, so I could eat!

...Iruka-kun still doesn't look happy. The others don't care. How cruel! It's ramen I'm talking about!!! Wait! Akamaru looks happy.

" Excuse me my Lady?" a voice says. Are they talking to me? I turn around to find an interesting looking man.

He was fat and he had really messy hair. And he stunk.

" Since you're not going after Sasuke-sama, which is the first, would you like to meet my son? He's not as handsome as me of course." Nononononononononono!!!!!!!!!!! If you tell the truth, no!!! Plus, I'm a guy!!! In disguise of course, but nobody knows that.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." I answer.

" But I must insist. He's name is Haku-san. And I won't take no for an answer." The man gave the creepiest smile I have and will see in my life...Haku-san? That one guy I met earlier? This guy is Haku-san's father? How did that happen? And I will take no for an answer? I do not want to get married right now, and to a guy.

" I'm sorry, bu-"

" But she will be having the first dance with Sasuke-sama." A new voice said from behind. Wait a sec...Sasuke-baka? Want to dance with me?! But he doesn't even like me!!! ...Heh, probably cause I'm a girl he wants to.

" But she's not interested in him, right my Lady?" The man touched my shoulder. He's hands are sticky!!! Get him away from me!

" Actually I am interested!" I said too quickly for my tastes. The fat guy looks pissed, but he creeps me out a little too much.

" I'm sorry to hear that. I will take my leave now." Thank goodness!

" I'm happy to hear that! Please come this way!" The guy says happily. Erg, I don't want to. I was lying to you mister who has most of his face covered.

" Actually I'm not interested. Sorry. I just wanted to get away from him." Please go away! I want my ramen! I didn't even start to eat my ramen yet. So sad, the ramen must feel abandoned!

" I'm sorry, but he requested you." Huh, what's with the other guys? They didn't say anything for a while. I look in their direction. I don't think I should have.

" Why don't you go, Naoko? You don't want to disappoint Sasuke-sama." Kiba-san said amused. The other guys grinned madly, except half-face cause I can't see if he's grinning or not. Note to self. Don't hang out with these guys ever again. And never jinx the quietness.

"..."

" Kakashi-san, you never introduced yourself to this young Lady" Kiba-san said.

" Bark!"

" Hmm.. You're right. I'm sorry Lady Naoko, is it? May I ask your last name?" Kakashi-kun asked with a bright smile, but he seemed to not look at me when he said that. I looked over to where he was looking and found Iruka-kun, who was blushing a little. Okay, that's weird. I don't know if I should answer Kakashi-san's question or not.

"It's Kitsune." What? Did I say something just now? Wait, that was a guy's voice, so I couldn't have. Lee-san-san said it with a huge grin. He was also holding a victory sign.

"Kitsune-san, okay, I am Sasuke-sama's right hand man. Kakashi-kun." I think he smiled. Can't tell by that cloth over his mouth...and that his left eye's covered. Huh.

" ..." This is weird. Who knew besides god that I this night would turn out like this? Nobody! Not even me! Argh! I don't want to dance with teme!

" Please come this way." Kakashi-kun started to walk away. I'm forced to follow. I look behind me to see the five guys still grinning at me, trying not to laugh. Iruka-kun looks embarrassed that this is happening to me. He was quiet since Kakashi-kun got there. Huh. Weird. Maybe he gets nervous around important people?

" Please move aside for Lady Naoko." Kakashi-kun said walking. It was like I was a very important person because everyone was really stepping aside.

**Sasuke POV.**

Stupid Kakashi-kun! I didn't want to dance with anybody at all!!! I was only lying to everybody!

" I brought Kitsune-san to you Sasuke-sama." Kakashi-kun said. He's finding this very amusing. Gotta kill him later when he is sLee-sanping. Or when he's reading his book.

" ...Thank you Kakashi-kun-kun." This Kitsune-san looks very nervous. Her face is all red. I realize that a song is just starting for our dance.

" May I have this dance...?" I step up to her. Might as well get this night over with so I can sLee-sanp. And kill Kakashi-kun-kun.

"...I will be very pleased to." Kitsune-san mumbles. It doesn't sound like she will be pleased. This slightly pisses me off.

" Let's go to the dance floor." I grab her hand and start walking to the dance floor. I take a quick glance around me to find that everybody is staring. The girls look...terrifyingly jealous. The men look pissed that I have the most beautiful girl with me. Are looks all that?

Everyone that was on the dance floor is gone now. I guess they wanted to watch me dance with this girl.

I bow to Kitsune-san and she bows back? She then realized what she was doing and quickly turned it into a curtsy.

" I grabbed her hand and put my arm around her waist. She slowly put her hand on my shoulder. She was really blushing.

We started to dance.

**Naruto's POV.**

I hate this! This is so embarrassing!! Especially since a few people know I'm not who I'm supposed to be. Must kill them later so they won't tell anybody. I keep stumbling, but hey, I'm only a servant and servants don't dance. I have never danced in my life. Okay, I have, but I mean formal dancing, not dancing in the underwear thing.

" You're not very good at dancing, Kitsune-san." Sasuke-baka said. It's true. I'm barely keeping up and you know why?!?! I'm a guy!!! I'm not supposed to know how to dance like a girl!!! This is so awkward.

" So I don't dance much, who're you to comment on it?!" I say angrily. Woah! That was the most strangest face I have ever seen on Sasuke-baka-kun.

" No one has ever spoken like to me before." He said surprised. That's a lie!!! I spoke to you like that when I was a guy! Liar!

" Really? What's so special about you?" I ask with a smirk.

" ...I'm Uchiha Sasuke-baka." I guess he didn't know what else to say.

" ...I'm so sorry. I didn't know you Uchiha Sasuke, even though everybody has been talking about you." I say sarcastically.

"..." He's speechless. Good thing we were talking quietly that no one would hear us. Or I'd be dying from a bunch of fangirls by now.

" Feh. I didn't even want to dance with you. I got forced into it by some of my friends. And because some fat guy was annoying the hell out of me."

" Your very rude, you know that, Kitsune-san?" He asked. He sounded insulted too. But I don't care. This night, no day, was too crazy. I just wanted some ramen and to go back to the kitchen and sLee-sanp. Yes, I sLee-sanp in the kitchen. So what?

" Yep, and call me Naoko-ku-san" This song does not want to end.

" Huh. Okay, Naoko-san" He smiles a little, only a little. Sasuke-baka is not allowed to lose is cool streak.

" What? What is it?" I demanded.

" You're very strange."

" So?" I live by my own rules!!

" I like you."

"I don't..." What did he say...? Did he say that he like me? Likes me?!?! ...

" You treat me like a regular person. I like that." Ha! I knew it! You're not important! You said so yourself! You're a regular person! Wish someone else heard that though.

" I treat everyone with equal status. That's my way of living."

" I like your way of living." Why is his head getting too close for my comfort? And it's getting closer as I speak!!! I notice that the musicians had ended the song.

" The songs ended!" I say quickly. I step back and do a quick curtsy.

" ..." He doesn't look happy.

" Thank you for the wonderful dance..." I say. I turn to walk away quickly, but he grabs my hand.

" Where are you staying?" Why doesn't he leave me alone?! Stalker! Aaahh!

" ...I'm staying out in a hotel in the village." I say as I turn to look at him. I then realize that everybody's so surprised at what Sasuke-baka's doing. I guess he has never stopped someone before.

" Why don't you stay here? In your own room?" He asks. How? I'm a servant.

" I don't know...I'll have to ask my parents." I'm lying again.

" ...How long are you going to be staying here?" Sasuke-baka is starting to scare me a little. I don't know what to say.

"...a couple weeks." I say.

" How about you stay here for the rest of your stay, starting tomorrow when you get permission of course." Sasuke-baka says. He sure is stubborn. I don't even have a choice. Wonder where he learned that technique from.

" ...Yes, I would like that. I'll see you tomorrow then." I take my hand away from his and smile. Then I walk away. To my abandoned ramen.

I look behind me to see Sasuke-baka choose another girl to dance with. That girl's probably hoping to get an invitation to stay here too.

" Sasuke-sama likes you a lot, you know." Kiba-san comments. I wish he didn't comment.

" Bark!"

"..." Stupid Kiba-san. And Akamaru. Now I lost my appetite.

" Yeah, he rarely talks to girls like that. And that's the first time I ever seen him do that to a girl. Invite her to stay in the Main house." Lee-san says. I don't care what you never see him do!

" Where's Iruka-kun?" I ask weakly.

" That one servant who knows you? Serving people. Since he is a servant." Kankuro-san answers.

" How do you think he'll react if he finds out that your not who he thinks you are?" Shino asks. He's probably talking about Sasuke-baka now, since Iruka-kun-kun knows who I am. I was wondering the same thing.

" I don't know."

" Are you going to keep this act up?" Neji-san-san asks. I don't want to.

" I don't know."

" Do you like him?" Kiba-san-san asks. I automatically respond.

" I don't know...wait a minute!!" Kiba-san-san starts to laugh.

" Well, you better think about what your going to do." The guys start to walk away.

" ..."

" Since he did try to kiss you." Kiba-san calls back. Argh! The image! Perverted teme! I will never forgive him!

" Bark!"

" ..." Gotta kill Kiba-san and Akamaru later for reminding me about that humilation. Wait...I gotta make a list of the people I have to kill tonight. This night was humiliating.

TBC...

I hope you liked it. If not, too bad. It's here already. And I hate putting people like that fat guy in. But I had no choice. Maybe I did, but I didn't know them at the time.


	4. The Decision of Fate

Summary: Naruto is a lowly servant for the Uchiha's. And just for the food, Naruto goes to a party where Sasuke is to choose a bride to carry on the bloodline, and chooses Naoko; however, this girl is Naruto disguised. Sasuke falls in love with her, but hates Naruto, or does he? 

**Everyone is still able to use their jutsu and ninja abilities. They just don't use them often.**

Genre: SasuNaru, hint of KakaIru.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

What last happened:

" _..." Gotta kill Kiba and Akamaru later for reminding me about that humiliation. Wait...I gotta make a list of the people I have to kill tonight. This night was humiliating._

On with the present...

THE DECISION OF FATE 

**Naruto's POV.**

" It's your own fault Naruto-kun!" Iruka-kun yelled at me. Don't worry, I'm not cross-dressing right now. I got cleaned up and changed. Oh yeah, Iruka-kun's mad at me. But I don't think him being pissed off and embarrassed for me is new, just thought I would throw that fact out there.

" But I just wanted to eat better food, than the crap we have here!!!" I yell back, " And what am I gonna do about Sasuke-baka?!?!? I don't want to...be his lover!!! That's gross!"

" But he'll get suspicious if she disappears...hmmm..." Iruka-kun said. What the hell, why is Iruka-kun not beating me up?! Crap, he must be thinking about something mean!

" Why are you thinking about it?!?!?!?" I screamed.

" ...You can learn from your lesson..." Iruka-kun said barely inaudible... but I can still hear it.

" Hey!!! I already learned from it!!!! There should be nothing else!!!" He almost kissed me!!!! And I don't want to experience that again. Sasuke is such a pervert!

" Course you'd still have to work here..." He said even quieter...but I can still here that! Does Iruka-kun-kun think I'm deaf? Mean! Mean!

" Stop thinking about it!!!! Thinking is not allowed anymore!"

The rest of the guys came into the kitchen exhausted from doing whatever. Oh yeah, they had to clean up the hall where the party happened.

" That was a lot of cleaning to do. So troublesome," Shikamaru-kun sighed, " I'm going to sleep." He rested his head on the table and fell asleep. I wish I had that ability to sleep anywhere; however, trying to sleep on a sack filled with rocks is not an easy task.

" I'm hungry!!!" Chouji-kun yelled as he grabbed a piece of bread. He's not supposed to do that, but the last time we tried to stop him turned into chaos. Do not try to take food away from a hungry Chouji-kun.

" I think I'm going to get out of here!" I say as I run toward the doorway. I don't want Iruka-kun-kun to do what I think he wants to do which is not a good thing to do. As soon as I got to the doorway a voice stopped me in my tracks.

" What are you going to do about your lover?" I heard a mumble coming from Shikamaru-kun. Hey! I thought he went to sleep! So it's not a super awesome ability to be able to sleep anywhere he chooses! And how did he find out about that stupid rumor?!?!?!

" Efryon wus talkun abut ut ath thuy luft." Chouji-kun answered, but I didn't understand a word he said. You know, with his mouth full and all. Also, I think that's disgusting! Food's flying everywhere! Gross!

" What did he say?" I look around to see if anyone understood him.

" Everyone was talking about it as they left." Shikamaru-kun translated.

" Oh." Wonder how he translated it. Probably because he is so smart.

" Naruto's going to accept it." Iruka-kun answered for me. That's good, I didn't want to think about it for myself! Wait a minute!!! What did he just say?!?!?!

"What?!?!?! I refuse!!!" Pervert Iruka-kun for wanting me to stay with a guy acting like a girl! I can't even act like a proper one!

"You're going to learn from your mistakes. Of course you're going to have to still work here part time." Yeah, doing whatever I don't normally do.

" Why?" It's not like I get paid or anything. Maybe that's why I didn't want to do any work at all. The only work I remember doing lately is going to that store to buy Ero-sennin's food.

" Cause your the only one who is able to get the supplies from across the village. Shikamaru-kun's too lazy to do it. He falls asleep on the job. Chouji-kun gets too hungry and eats all of it while coming back. And I have to serve the guests, probably including you, for the next couple of weeks. Jiraiya refuses to do it, you know, with the women around and all."

" I still don't want to cross-dress and be Sasuke-baka's lover! It's just gross! If I do this, it means I might have to marry him!!" Or this could be an infiltration mission and as soon as I gain Sasuke-baka's trust, I will murder him in his sleep!!! Sounds good to me, but he probably has guards in is room watching him sleep. "Also, I only get the food once a month! I don't need to do it!"

"Use your kage no bunshin jutsu then!" Iruka-kun yelled at me. I guess that could work, but I don't want to risk my life in that narrow street of doom.

"No!" I turn to walk out of the room to emphasize my point, whatever that means. As soon as I get to the doorway again, Iruka-kun caught my attention.

"Naruto-kun, you can eat all the food you like, especially ramen. At any point and time you want it." Iruka said smiling at me. Ramen is my sin. Resisting it is too cruel for me so I never try.

" Hmph! Fine!" Iruka-kun's smile got wider when I say this.

" Good, it's settled. You are going to act as Lady Naoko for the next couple of weeks." Iruka-kun grinned. He. Is. Absolutely. Evil.

" But I don't have clothes to wear." I still don't know why I'm agreeing to this! Maybe cause if I don't, Iruka-kun will prohibit lunch for a whole month...I hated that month. I almost died back then... Even if I had my secret stash.

" There's a lot of extra clothing. I'm sure I can find you something." Iruka-kun put his hand on his chin. He was probably talking about this room that I saw once with a lot of clothes that was thrown away because it was worn once. Once is too much for rich people.

" ..." Dumb Iruka-kun for being so smart! He's the first on my list to go.

" We'll figure everything in the morning. You better get you rest...Kitsune-sama." Iruka-kun said. Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-kun had fallen asleep already. They're pretty good, since I was yelling most of this conversation. Okay, fine, I yell most of my conversations. My vocal cords are very strong of this.

So I got ready for bed. I hate changing into my too big for me pajamas. And it's a terrible color too!

I was lying in my bed and dreaded the next day. Hoping it would never come...

But the heavens were against me. I slowly drift from conscious to sleeping land.

**The Next Day**

It was here. Stupid title!!!! I didn't want it to come!!!

Anyway, I'm up and dressed. Ready for what Iruka-kun came up with...by the way, he grabbed all this stuff from that room in the building early this morning.

" I found you some clothes! And some make-up so you can hide those whisker marks. And I got some hair ties, so you can put your hair up. I got you some shoes, so you can change them for each day." He seems overly cheery for this morning. Maybe cause he likes to teach me lessons. I hate them. I never listen anyway. I guess later on in life I will cross-dress and get Sasuke-baka's attention again. Hmmm. Maybe I will listen to this lesson.

" How can girls where this much stuff? It's creepy. And I don't want to wear these colors. They're girly!" Heh heh, I keep forgetting that I am going to become a girl. But the colors that these clothes are!

" That's the whole point. Well, you better eat and get ready to move in the main house! Don't bring too much personal stuff of yours." Iruka-kun ordered. Not that it's that much that I have.

" Why?" What's wrong with my collections? Sure they may be creepy to some people, but I like them. I've been collecting them since I was a little child.

" It's not normal for girls to have really creepy collections." So it's normal for a guy? Well, I am a guy, so I guess it is.

" ...sigh okay..." I don't like this at all. So I will go and eat. Eating makes me happy when times are bad.

**Half and Hour later**

" Naruto!!! Get dressed!!! You have to leave in a hour!!!" Iruka-kun yelled. But I don't want too!!! It's only nine!!! Gee...

" Yes, Iruka-kun." I get up and leave my unfinished breakfast and go over to the pile of clothes. I grab anything that doesn't look to girly.

" Sexy no Jutsu!!!" I transform into Naoko. I start changing, but I forget that people would find this a little awkward.

" Naruto!!! Don't transform in front of people, especially as a girl! It's not appropriate!" Iruka-kun yelled as he turned around, blushing. The others, including Jiraiya are doing something. I don't know what they're doing. I also don't really care.

" Whatever." I'm fully changed and Iruka-kun turns around to examine how I look.

" Come over here so I can fix your hair." He orders yet again. He grabs a comb out of nowhere and starts to straighten my hair.

" Your hairs so messy!!!" Iruka-kun says as he pulls on my hair.

" Owowowowowowowow!!! That hurts!!! You're trying to rip my hair out or something?!" I yell angrily. He did have to pull that hard!

" I'm finished." Iruka-kun happily says. Well whoop-dee-do-da. He passes me a mirror. I was surprised by what I saw. I didn't even recognize myself.

" Woah! I look hot!" I think out loud.

" You better go now." Iruka shoos me, but it's not even an hour! It's probably only fifteen after 9!

" But I'm not packed!" Procrastinating is one of my specialties. Makes other people frustrated while I don't have to do anything. I like that. Also, you don't want to know the other specialties I have.

" I done it for you already!" Well that one didn't work out. Iruka-kun for being so organized!

He hands me all my luggage and stuff. Woah! What did Iruka-kun put in here? It weighs a ton! Hope it's not all-useless girly stuff I don't want. I won't even know how to use all the stuff!

" I'll see if I can add you as a guest I'll get to serve. I have ten on my list already. What's another one?" Iruka says grinning. Holy crap! Ten? That's all my fingers! He continues, " And we'll figure out later how you can come back and get the food for us."

" 'Kay." I still don't want to do that.

" And try to talk like a Lady. Talk properly." Iruka pointed his finger at me. I'm not gonna do that! I hate doing that! Especially as a girl. I did enough of that last night. Couple weeks will be torture!

"Um, Iruka-kun? I have a question."

"Ask it quickly! You need to go." Iruka responded.

"After this couple weeks, what is Naoko going to do? How am I going to get out of there?" Away from Sasuke-baka to add on.

"You'll have to pretend to go home." Oh, sounds easier than it should be. What if Sasuke-baka were to propose to me before that? Eww! Hmm. I can break his heart and have revenge for being a bastard to me! What a great plan I thought of! Yeah! Sasuke-baka will never know what hit him!

" Well, you better go now." Iruka-kun's face looked so sad. It was like I was moving out forever!

" Bye!" I say as I leave and head toward the entrance of the main house. It was weird cause Iruka-kun had to borrow a friends coach and get another friend to take me there to look like I was coming from the village. All this planning is over my head. Anyway, by two minute journey as ended.

**Sasuke's POV.**

I wonder if she's going to come? Of course she has to. She's different from all the other girls, which I like about her. This is my first crush...and it feels different.

" Sasuke-sama?" A servant knocks and calls from outside of my room.

" You may come in." I answer. The servant comes in. It's Kabuto-san.

" Yes? What do you want?" I ask, hoping it was good news.

" Kitsune-sama is here." Kabuto answers. I try not to get excited. It would be OOC of me. I think I'm smiling because Kabuto looks surprised and scared. Last time I smiled was not a good thing for them.

" I'll be right down." I say.

" Yes, Sasuke-sama. I'll go inform your father right now." He leaves the room in a hurry.

" She's here."

TBC!!!


	5. Embarrassment For Lovers

Summary: Naruto is a lowly servant for the Uchiha's. And just for the food, Naruto goes to a party where Sasuke is to choose a bride to carry on the bloodline, and chooses Naoko; however, this girl is Naruto disguised. Sasuke falls in love with her, but hates Naruto, or does he? 

**Everyone is still able to use their jutsu and ninja abilities. They just don't use them often.**

Genre: SasuNaru, hint of KakaIru.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

What last happened:

" She's here" 

On with the present...

EMBARRESSMENT FOR LOVERS

**Naruto's POV.**

This is so embarrassing. It feels like I'm a super royal princess or something when I'm here. Everyone is offering me stuff. Like food, which I don't mind. People came over to carry my luggage, which I don't mind. People giving me more clothes, which I find annoying, I like mine, even if it's not my own. People giving me jewelry, which I don't want, that's just weird! And other stuff I don't want. But I'm finally saved by my prince in shining armor cause Sasuke-baka is here. I'm actually happy to see him.

" Will you please leave her alone?! You might scare her off or something." He said angrily. And I think I would have left if he didn't come in time. This place is too creepy for me.

" Yes Sasuke-sama!" The servants said at the same time, then scattered like bugs struck by light. Which I found a very odd sight to see.

" Sorry about that. They can be pests most of the time." He said, giving a small smile. I want out of here!!! He's smiling! It's the end of the world as we know it!

" I noticed." I said annoyed, " So where's my room going to be?" And where the hell is my luggage? Nooooo!!!!! The servant's stole my luggage!!! I will never trust them again! Whatever am I going to wear now? Annoying pests!!! Wait...It's like I'm calling myself one...heh heh...

" I'll show you your room right away. And the servants are bringing your bags to your room already. They probably didn't want you to strain yourself or something." Sasuke-baka said. That's creepy...And I think rich people are really lazy. I would be able to handle all those bags on my own! But since I'm female, I guess I can't do anything.

" Oh...okay. I was wondering where my bags went." I said in a shy voice. I hate this voice. It's too high for me. I don't think I can ever get used to it. It is evil. It makes me sound innocent!!! ...which I am, of course... cough ...

" Your room is this way." Sasuke-baka started to walk down a hallway. I ran to catch up with him. I didn't want to get lost in this maze of hallways again. That was scary and an experience I never want to have again.

"Thank you." I respond. There's nothing else to say. I don't want to talk to Sasuke-baka!

"…" He's not saying anything either.

" ..."

"..." He's not saying anything.

"..."

"..." What an awkward silence. There's nothing to say!!! This is annoying! Tsh, I wouldn't marry him if it's going to be like this all the time! Wait...what did I just say?!?!? I'm not going to marry him!!! I don't even like him!!! He's spoiled and rude and cold and pretty and what? Scratch the last one!!! Wait...second last! Yeah, I can amuse myself in my head. I make more of a conversation than he does.

" So...you look good today...not that you don't everyday!" Sasuke-baka said quickly. He started to get very red. His face turns the other way so I can't see how red it is. He must really like me or something, which is uncomfortable for me. But he's not very good at talking to girls. Heh heh, I thought he would have been a pro already! With his looks and all. But then again, at the party, he rarely spoke to the girls at all. He only spoke to me, teased me, but more than the others.

" Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." I answer. Sasuke-baka started to get redder. Weird. He's creepier then when we first spoke, when I was a guy of course.

" Thank you..." Sasuke-baka said. He's really boring!!! I might as well talk about something, anything so that I won't have to deal with the silence.

" So you have to marry a girl to carry on the bloodline? That must suck." I say. Don't know what else to say. That's all I know what to talk to him about. I don't know anything about him. Also, last time I tried to make a random conversation, he didn't say anything and got pissed off.

" ...yeah, I guess it does. But I may have found someone already." Sasuke-baka was getting even redder. Never knew there was that shade of red till now. Hmm. Since he didn't say it was me, it must be somebody else. That's weird. I guess he just wanted to make this other girl jealous by asking me to stay here.

" Really? Who?"

" ..." Silence was his only response. Why doesn't he say anything? Is it that much of a secret? Who could he like? Maybe a girl from last night at the party?

" Pretty please tell me?" I should see if this tactic will work.

**Sasuke's POV.**

She's not the brightest. She doesn't even get it. But that doesn't matter. It's better this way, less awkward.

"...some girl I just recently met. It was at the party last night"

" That's must be nice!" Naoko-san smiled brightly. My heart skipped a beat. She truly was beautiful. She had two pigtails high on her head, and she was wearing a light orange dress. It suited her perfectly.

" Yes...it is." I smile. Heh, still doesn't get it. But I like that about her.

She looks at me, "so are you using me to make this girl jealous or something?" She tilted her head slightly to the side that makes her look like a fox. I want to jump on her right there!

"Uh-"

" Sasuke-sama!!!" A voice called from behind. We both turned to see who was calling. It was Kakashi. And he had hid his perverted book, before Naoko-san saw it. She wouldn't notice either way.

" What do you want Kakashi-kun?" I ask. He better not ask for money again, especially in front of Naoko-san. She would think that I do not care for money and give it away freely.

" Ah! Polite as ever, aren't we?" Kakashi-kun smiled. Hmm, it seems like he won't be asking about money. That's good.

" Get to the point, Kakashi-kun." I said irritated. He liked to delay important messages with pointless talk. I think he likes the bush a lot and just keeps going around it. So I have to stop him in his tracks to get what he wants to originally say before he forgets.

" Your father would like to meet the young lady here. Right now, in his room with your presence, of course." Kakashi-kun announced. Naoko-san smiled. My heart skips a beat again.

" Sure, I mean, I would be honored." She bowed slightly, then she quickly turned it to a curtsy. She's so cute... She must have many brothers for her to act this way.

" No, Kosuke-sama shall be the one honored with your presence," Kakashi bowed to Naoko-san. Her face turned slightly red.

" We better not make him wait then." I say out loud. And I then start to lead Naoko-san in the other direction, towards my father's quarters. I'm slightly jealous that she would smile to Kakashi-kun like that. Kakashi followed behind, taking out his Icha Icha tactics. The pervert.

I look over to Naoko. She reminds me of someone...with that blonde hair and the golden skin...Hmm.

We finally arrived at my father's room. The servant opens the door and announces our arrival.

" Sasuke-sama and Kitsune-san has arrived, as you commanded Kosuke-sama." The servant turned out to be a man about my age. Had thick ponytail on top of his head and looked like he was very lazy with the expression he had on. Naoko-san stiffened and did not move forward at first, but slowly walked in.

" Yes, thank you. Please stay in here, just in cause we need anything." Father demanded the servant. I noticed that Naoko was blushing while looking over to the servant. This made me jealous. Could she know him somehow? From another place? Was he her lover?! I want to strangle him already!

" Yes, my lord." The young man bowed, then sat next to the wall and stayed silent. It looked like he was asleep, but I knew he was just resting. Naoko was starting to turn red all over her face. Is it possible that he could be a lover of some sort? I'm still pissed off extremely angry.

" Kitsune-san, is it?" Father asked. Hmmm...how many times did the servants say her name? And how many times did I tell him? Looks like he's about to interrogate her about her past.

" Yes, it is." Naoko-san shyly smiled. This surprised me a lot. I didn't think she could sound really innocent. She's usually...happy or rude. But it's not surprising since she's sitting in front of the man who is in charge of this land. And the lands pretty big just to point that out.

"Who are your parents? Where do they live?" Father asked Naoko-san. I was wondering that too. Naoko's does not talk about herself that much.

"Uh, well, actually, I when I was young, I lived in Konoha valley with my parents Minato and Kyuubi Kitsune. Later on, they disappeared and nobody knew what happened so, I have been living in different areas here and there." Naoko-san said with a sad expression. I wouldn't have thought that she lived like that.

"I'm sorry to hear. That's terrible to happen to a child." My father said with sorrow. He never shows emotions like that that I know of, so this is something new for me to witness.

"Yes, it is." Naoko-san forced a small smile.

" Wonderful! So when shall we plan the wedding? Three weeks? No, two? I know. We shall have the wedding in a week! Servant! Tell everybody the great news!" Father commanded. He was smiling with joy. The servant got up quickly (and lazily) and walked out the door. Wait...one week? I think that's a little too soon!

" What?" Naoko-san and myself said out loud. Father looked like that we shouldn't be surprised. Naoko-san's face was completely red. She took a quick glance to the door, where the servant had left. She looked from what it appears...sad? Or embarrassment? Jealousy took over my body once more, but I kept quiet. I'm still wondering why she keeps looking at him. He is not attractive that I'm aware of.

" Why else would you have invited her to stay here?" Father's face turned serious. Good question. Why would I? I have no answer for that.

" Well...um...I..." Hmmmm...maybe cause I like her a lot. But I do not need to admit that in front of her.

" Do I have to?" Naoko-san said out loud, quickly. What she said hurt me a lot. Father was surprised at what she said. No girl, father once said, should talk back to a man or that would show disrespecting. This meant trouble...

" Why wouldn't you like to marry Sasuke?" Father demanded. He wasn't happy. Naoko-san also turned angry.

" ...I'm not ready to marry yet. And I'm saying what if Sasuke-sama does not want to marry me. It's possible that he is interested in someone else." She said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Another woman? What is she talking about? Did she seriously think that I was interested in someone else? For some reason, my heart felt like it wanted to break into a million pieces. Did she say that because of another man? ...a servant? What father said next surprised me.

" Sasuke chose you. And I shall expect that you marry him. Be ready to marry in one week. I command you." He said so calmly, yet deadly. Naoko-san trembled.

" Please let me consider it. I'm begging you to give me one day to think about it." Naoko-san pleaded. Her eyes became more beautiful, so pure like the blue sky. Nobody would be able to resist them. Not even father resisted them. He gave a sigh and responded.

"...As you wish. Please tell me you answer early in the morning, for I have a meeting in another town that I have to leave for, at nine in the morning." Father said calmly. He didn't sound angry anymore. Nobody could resist those eyes. She could be very deadly with those eyes if she wanted to.

" Yes. I shall come early...May I be excused? I am starving and must eat. It is passed lunch." Naoko-san said quietly. She looked at father with a little anger. I'm still a little hurt.

" Yes, you may leave." Father said. He ignored that look. We all stood up together and Naoko-san walked towards the door, a servant opened it and she left.

" Quite a lady you have chosen. She does not know her full manners. You better have her taught." Father said. I don't like it when he does that.

" But she's not like the other girls. She sees me for who I am. Not prize to be won." I answered. I started to leave the room.

" I don't like her. She doesn't deserve you." Father said coldly before I shut the door behind myself. I walked down the hall.

" I don't care." I said out loud. But nobody heard me in the empty hallway. Only me.

I then notice Naoko-san just down the hall. I walk towards her, then realize that she is talking to herself...

What an odd girl.

**Naruto's POV.**(I mean Naoko)

"That was so embarrassing!!! What the hell was Shikamaru-kun doing there? He heard the whole thing!!! Aaargh!!! What am I going to say to him now?!? And what is he going to say to him?!" I say loudly. I don't care if anybody hears. Sasuke was probably talking to his father about me and other business.

"Who are you talking about?" A voice behind me asks. I all of a sudden get the chills. I recognize the voice, so I turn to face him. He does not look very happy.

" Sasuke-sama?!? What are you doing here? I thought you would have stayed to have a talk with Kosuke-sama!" I say quickly. Crap. He probably heard what I said. I'm guessing he knows my secret now.

" Who is Shikamaru-san?" Sasuke-baka asks angrily. This caught me off guard and I gasped. Which did not look good for me. Crap. I better run for it! He quickly grabs my arm. I can't move so I just stand there and look at him in the eye. The way he was holding me hurt, but I didn't say anything.

" Uh...you don't understand Sasuke! He's a guy...I know..." I don't know how to say this. He might get the wrong idea.

" Is he you lover?" He asks, barely audible, but I still hear the question. And I think he already got the wrong idea!!! Ew, Shikamaru-kun as my lover?

" My what?!?!? No!!! You have the wrong idea!" I'm starting to panic. Eh? Sasuke-baka and his perverted ideas!!! I would never have Shikamaru-kun as a lover!!!

" Then how do you know his name? And you even speak kun. You sound very friendly when speaking about him. You can't fool me Naoko. I'm not stupid!" His voice starts to get louder. Crap! How do I fix this? Oooo!!! I know!!! I always wanted to do this! Especially to Sasuke-baka!

SLAP

This got Sasuke-baka's attention. He was now holding his left cheek. It was shaded with redness. I felt a little bad, but he wouldn't shut up!

" You Bastard!!! Don't you listen?!?!? I'm trying to say that Shikamaru-kun isn't my...lov-"

" Your what?" A lazy voice comes out from nowhere. Shikamaru-kun slowly walked up to us with his eyebrow raised.

" Ah! Shikamaru-kun!!! What are you doing here?" I ask. I hope he didn't see what I just...from the look on his face, he seen it. He looks slightly amused.

" I'm working. Unlike you," He mumbles, " Oh! Nice to see you Sasuke-sama." Shikamaru-kun then bows down slightly towards Sasuke's direction. Sasuke-baka was glaring evilly towards Shikamaru-kun. Sasuke-baka must have recognized Shikarmaru-kun from his father's room.

" Yes...nice to see you too, Shikamaru-san," Sasuke growls, " And how do you exactly know Naoko-san?"

" Naoko-san...? Who is...Ah, yes. We have quite a history together, don't we Na-chan?" Shikamaru-kun smiled mischievously. I know now that the world is now going to end. I have never seen Shikamaru-kun smile like that in my life. And what the hell is with that name?!? It sounds so girly!! Bastard!

" Na-chan? What are you talking about? Why do you call her that? Are you two that close?" Sasuke-baka asked too calmly. He sounds deadly. This is starting to get a little too strange for me. It sounds like Sasuke-baka is jealous. This is too much for me, I'd rather eat right now. Like some beautiful ramen right now. Thinking about it is making me hungrier by the minute. sigh Ramen.

Then another thought had occurred to me. I actually did see Shikamaru-kun smile like that at one point in my life. Though that was many years ago when we were little. That day was one of the worst for me. Iruka-kun grounded me for...six months. Stupid Shikamaru-kun!!!

Hey...Shikamaru-kun did hear most of our conversation. That would mean that what he is going to say next is...Crap!!! He's not going to, is he?!?

" We were once lov-" I covered his mouth as quickly as I could. He didn't try to escape or anything. He didn't even squirm. Too troublesome for him probably, that bastard. But that makes it much easier for me to shut him up.

" You two were what?!" Sasuke-baka was steaming hot air right now. Hmmmm...the best thing to do right now is...

RUN FOR IIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!

I grabbed Shikamaru-kun and ran in the other direction, in a record of two seconds!! Heh! Go me! As I said before, I can run fast when I wanted to.

We just left Sasuke-baka behind looking mad. Wonder why he's mad...It's not like he likes me or something... What about this other girl he liked?

**Sasuke's POV.**

Why did I react that way? I guess it's out of jealousy or something. I never seen myself do that before in my life! Creepy... And I scared Naoko-san away. That's not very good for me.

" Well that turned out well." The pervert pointed out from behind. No kidding. Wait! Did he just see all of that? Oh no... I hate it when Kakashi-kun sees me do weird things. He always brings it up later on to use against me.

" I don't know why I reacted that way. I wasn't even thinking." I answered. Kakashi-kun put his arm around my shoulders and leaned heavily on me. He gave a huge sigh.

" What are you doing?!?" Hell, he's heavy!!!

" sniff My baby boy is growing up!" Kakashi-kun started to cry. I knew he was acting, but seriously! It gives me the creeps because it looks so real! He has a great ability.

" Stop that! It's creeping me out! And also, you're really heavy!" I said pushing him away. He fell to the floor with a huge thud.

" That hurt. Both physically and mentally," Kakashi-kun said, slowly getting up, acting liked he really got hurt. He gave me a look that said he was hurt. I get it already!

" What do you mean that I'm growing up?" I ask as calmly as I could, but it sounded like a...nevermind.

" You only want Kitsune-san to notice you. To like only you. You don't want her to be friends, for that matter, go around any other guy in the area! But she's a free spirit. I don't think you playing the dominant one will work." Kakashi-kun said seriously. He would know, he is, or was, such a womanizer.

" ...What? I don't...want...what are you talking about?" I guess he's right...for once in my life. But I don't want to admit it out loud. To him anyway, or anyone else.

" I think I'll let you save yourself this time." Kakashi-kun walked away...taking out his book. That's just like him to do that. But what did he mean save myself? I always saved myself. I was the one that always saved him from trouble!!! That idiot.

" Hope things will turn out good for my dear friend who has just grown up!" Kakashi-kun called out. Then he turned around a corner and was gone.

" Hm." Was the only thing that had come out from me. Any response would go to the walls, and I don't like to talk to the walls. They don't make good conversation.

Maybe I should forgive her. Not like she knows why I'm mad at her. She should be going to her room... If she finds it, I didn't even show it to her yet. So it's unlikely she'll be there. Sigh I better go look for her.

I started to walk to the formal guest wing. Hoping to make things right again with Naoko-san and I.

**Naruto's POV.** (as Naoko, of course!)

I have no idea to where I am running, so I stop to catch my breath. Shikamaru-kun isn't even tired from running!!! He's crazy. I'd think that from all that running, he would practically be dead!!! Maybe it's cause I practically carried him here.

" Why did you do that?!?! Sasuke-baka's mad at me now!!! I don't even know why!!!" I yelled at Shikamaru-kun. He didn't do anything, he only stayed silent. That pisses me off even more!

" What was the point of doing that?!? Someone might have heard and ewww, me and you lovers?!? That's gross!!! Even the thought of it is gross!"

" Yeah...your too loud to be my lover." Shikamaru-kun commented.

" What?!?! What did you say?!?" I yelled even louder. He just pisses me off!!!

" Why would anyone like you? I can't see what that guy sees in you." Shikamaru-kun kept on going, ignoring my question. Oh how much I want to kill him!!! Wait...

" Who would see me like what?" I have no idea to what Shikamaru-kun is talking about. That's how it is usually anyway.

" Oi! Look, your dress is ripped on the bottom. Probably from running the distance and how fast you were going is my guess." Shikamaru-kun said while looking down at my dress. I look down and realize that he is right. I huge rip too!!! It showed most of my leg!

" Aww!! What am I going to do now?!? This is your fault!!" I yelled at him again. I didn't realize that someone was listening to our conversation. I didn't even realize someone was nearby.

" Ex-excuse me...I...can fix...your d-dress." A girl said out of nowhere. I turned around to see a pale faced girl. She had short black hair with creepy eyes. It was pure white!!! That's so creepy!!! She looked really shy too.

" Take the offer Naru...Naoko-sama," Shikamaru-kun sighed, " You don't want to be walking around here like that. Or else all the guys will jump you." Oookay...I didn't not need to hear that!!! Argh! Mental image!!!

" ...I shall be pleased if you done that." I answered creepy girl. She looked happy, yet I notice that she looks slightly taken back. Her spirit lowered a little. Wonder why?

" Ah! ...I shall do my best!" She exclaimed, " Please enter my room! And...your servant can come too, if you wish." My servant...? Oh! Shikamaru-kun?!

" Yes, I would like it if my servant would come along." I snickered. Shikamaru-kun sighed, he would not be able to decline since I was a guest.

" Yes, Kitsune-san." He answered formally. It didn't even sound like the Shikamaru-kun I know. Now that I think of it, I didn't even know that he worked for the master of the whole household! I always wondered why he was gone a lot. Always thought he was off taking a nap somewhere.

" Okay...pl-please come with me." She walked in the direction that I ran from Sasuke-baka. I hope we don't run into him. He seemed pissed before I ran for it. I don't want to see how he ended up after I ran without explaining the truth. He has the wrong idea now.

I followed creepy girl. Hmm...maybe I should find out her name.

" What is you name?" I ask her. Or am I gonna have to call her creepy girl forever? Her face turned completely red.

" I-I'm so sorry! I did not realize that y-you didn't realize my name! I-It is Hyuuga Hinata! I'm s-so sorry!" She apologized over and over, " I thought you would remember me..." She said even quieter. But I have super ears! So I heard that comment. Wonder what she meant by that.

" It's okay! It's my fault for not knowing! Please, stop apologizing...Hyuuga-san! You are very kind." I try to flatter her, but she looks so embarrassed that she'd probably faint soon. I hope she doesn't! I don't know my way around here!

Maybe Shikamaru-kun knows his way around... He should, since he works in this area. But I don't want Hyuuga-san to faint either way!

"P-please call me Hinata-chan!" She said smiling. She's cute.

"Hinata-chan is a beautiful name!" I said happily.

" You are so kind Kitsune-san." Hinata looked at my shyly. Shikamaru-kun started to cough a lot. He's hiding his laughter. Maybe he thought her comment was funny? Wait a second! Bastard! Anyway, it's weird that I have never seen him laugh since a year, five months, two weeks, and four days. But who's keeping count?

" Is your servant okay?" Hinata-chan asked in a small voice. I looked over to Shikamaru-kun. He was looking at me...amused? I should keep track of this day. This is the day I have seen Shikamaru-kun show three emotions!!! A day to remember.

" He'll be fine." I reassured Hinata-chan. She smiled and stopped in front of a door. I didn't even keep track of where we were! Oops. Well, Shikamaru-kun knows his way around here.

" O-okay. Oh! We are here!" Hinata-chan opened the door and admitted us in. The room was big!!! Not as big as Kosuke-sama's of course, but the room was decent enough. I wonder how my room looks. Sasuke-baka never showed me yet.

" This room is beautiful!" I commented. I looked over to Hinata-chan. She was looking down. She is a really shy girl! I've never met a girl like her.

" Thank you...But I have to share the room with other girls." Hinata gave a small smile. Other girls? That would make sense since there were many doorways that led to bedrooms.

" Where are they right now?" It would seem that nobody was here at the moment. Which is good for me. I don't want to deal with squealy girls yet.

" They are shopping down at the market. They shall be back by evening." Hinata-chan answered, " Please, make yourself comfortable. I shall get the sewing kit right away!" She hurried off into the next room. Might as well listen to her offer. I sit down on the couch in the middle of the room.

I looked over to Shikamaru-kun, " So how does it feel to be my servant?" He glared at me. Woah! Four emotions now!!! He must be very tired by now.

" You're so troublesome." He sighed, "I don't know how I got into this." I grinned at him. He shouldn't have got me in trouble with Sasuke-baka.

" But you're so lucky to be working for me!" I smile.

" How am I lucky?" Shikamaru-kun asked. Bastard! He can be so mean at times!

" You don't have to work for that Kosuke-sama! He's boring and weird...at the same time!!!" I exclaimed. Like seriously! Who would want to hang out with someone like that?!?! Well, I guess Shikamaru-kun is able to.

" Hm...I'm used to it by now. I better go back before he gets suspicious." He was about to leave when the door opened. Many girls poured in gossiping about many things that I couldn't keep up with.

" This will look so cute on me!!! It's gorgeous!" A girl with blonde hair came in happily. Another girl was just behind her. She had pink hair? Strange...I never seen that before. A girl with two buns on top of her head came in slowly behind the other girls. The last girl had four pigtails? Never seen that before either, actually wait. I think I saw pink hair before. And that one blond girl looks familiar. Where did I see them before?

" I know!! And this dress will be perfect on me!!!" Pink hair said. Two buns never said anything. She looked like she wasn't interested. Four pigtails looked bored about the subject that was going on, so those two seemed to notice me first. They looked alarmed by my intrusion.

" Who are you? And what are you doing in our room?!" Four pigtails asked me angrily. Seems like she as an anger management problem. But it's not very nice to judge others. Maybe she's just having a bad hair day! The other two girls turned towards me. They all went in fighting stance!!! What the hell?!

" Wait!! Don't attack me!!" These girls are scaring me!!! They like to attack random strangers!! Hey! I recognize these girls!!! From yesterday!! The ones with those dresses...huh...what were their names again... Can't remember.

Anyway, I stood up quickly to block their attacks. I'm not used to this body just yet, so I can't really fight the best right now. I hope they all don't attack me at once. That would just suck!

CRASH

" Stop!!! Don't attack Nao-chan!!!" We all turned to find that Hinata-chan had dropped the sewing kit. Hinata-chan ran in front of me, with her arms up in the air, protecting me. The girls hesitated. They looked completely surprised. And what's with Nao-chan? I didn't know we had such a close relationship!

" Nao-chan?!?!" Blondy and Pink hair yelled out at the same time. Two buns and Four pigtails looked surprised, but didn't say anything. They all stared at me with amazement. I'm a little scared now. I feel like I'm in the zoo!

" Yes! I heard her servant call her that. So pl-please don't attack. I was going to fix her dress that was ripped...and..." Hinata-chan broke off.

" Wow!!! I didn't even recognize you!!! It has been two years, hasn't it? Why didn't you come to visit?!?! Why didn't you ever write to us?!?!? We tried to keep in touch with you!" Blondy asked me. How am I supposed to know? I don't even know you girls!!! Maybe I should have at least seen who this Naoko-san is... For all I know, she has many enemies that want her dead now!!

" You have gotten so tall!! And you grew your hair so long!! And you've gotten so skinny!! Remember how you used to be 210 pounds?!? You must have worked so hard to lose the weight!!" Pink hair squealed. Naoko-san's short, fat and short haired? What kind of girl is she?!? And who the hell ordered that dress?!?! I don't think that could have fit her!!! Everything about everything...is creepy right now...

" Um..." I is the only thing I managed to get out. This is very uncomfortable. Wait! Do the guys know this Naoko-san too? Maybe I blew it when I said Uzumaki instead of Ayanami. Maybe that's why they knew it was me right away!!! But they said they didn't know me. Maybe Naoko-san has never met them. I wonder how.

" She doesn't remember you guys..." Hinata-chan said sadly, " She forgot who I was anyway..." I feel bad now. I didn't know that Hinata-chan knew Naoko-san! Maybe that was why she sounded so sad when I asked for her name. I must have looked like such a jerk to her!

" Really?!?! What happened to you Nao-chan? Got too snobby for us?" Blondy asked angrily. I guess she's angry since I made Hinata-chan sad. But how was I supposed to know? Wouldn't Iruka-kun known? He usually has a good memory!

" Well..." Time to act!! " Two years, I had a dear, dear accident! I got amnesia and I'm slowly remembering. That is why I didn't know you Hinata-chan... I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry for not writing, but I can't write if I don't remember my dear friends!!!" I burst into tears! That's what I get for my cruel training to fool Iruka-kun to not give me a terrible punishment for the things I have done. Not that I cry or anything...that wouldn't be manly. I looked up to Hinata-chan and the girls. Hinata-chan, Blondy, and Pink hair were in tears.

" We're so sorry!!! We didn't realize that happened! We shall tell you our names right away!!!" Pink hair said. That's good. But what's the use of that? I wouldn't remember them anyway. I didn't remember them yesterday, what's so special about today?

" I'm Yamanaka Ino!" Ino-chan said proudly.

" I'm Haruno Sakura. This is Tenten and Temari. Let our new friendship start from this day on!!!" Sakura-chan held her hand out. I hesitated. It may sound crazy, but this is the first time I'm ever going to touch a young girl. Not in that way, you sicko!!! And I don't touch older women!! That would be illegal!!! On their side I mean!

I grabbed her hand and shook it.

Sakura-chan and Ino-chan smiled. The others gave small smiles.

I looked over to Tenten-chan and Temari-chan. I knew that look in their eyes. They didn't believe one word that came from my mouth. They probably know that I'm not the Naoko that they knew back two years. I wonder if they are going to say anything?

" How about we change you clothes. You don't need to wear ripped clothes!!! We shall find you something!" Sakura-chan, Ino-chan ran out of the room. Hinata-chan picked up the box and went with the other two. Tenten-chan and Temari-chan stayed in the room with me. And what the hell has Shikamaru-kun been doing?!?! I look over to him to see that he was sitting against the wall...sleeping...He must have found my new friends boring.

" You're not Nao-chan, are you?" Temari-chan asked. Her voice sounded so calm and soothing...anyway! Tenten-chan sat down and brought up a knee to her chest. Temari-chan didn't move. They watched me with a careful gaze.

" What are you talking about? I am Nao-chan!" I said back to Temari-chan. They both looked at each other and grinned.

" Don't worry! We won't tell anyone your little secret." Tenten-chan said. How did they find out? I don't like smart girls!!! They creep me out. Not that they are creepy, it's just that they can find things out. That's why it's creepy.

" Who are you, really?" Temari-chan asked. Shikamaru-kun was slowly stirring. Not that that matters or anything. I just noticed. But now I wonder how he slept during the loud talking since he is waking up with quiet talking now.

" I...How...Argh! You girls are so mean!!! I doubt I could hide it from you anyway!!! Stupid girls." I growled. Might as well not hide it.

" So you're a guy?" Temari-chan asked, raising her eyebrows.

" How can you tell?" I sighed. I bet you have some telepathic powers!!! I don't like people with telepathic powers!!

" She didn't, she only guessed by the way you spoke," Tenten-chan replied. What...? Oooh!!! I know that game!! It's where you ask a question you don't know if it's true and the person will answer for you!!! Wait a second...dammit!!! I fell for it!!!

" Why is a guy posing as a girl? It seems perverted. And how are you able to have that form? You look like a female from what I see," Temari-chan asked. Shikamaru-kun was fully awake. The girls didn't realize that he was there. Or they just didn't care.

" Well, you see m-" I was about to answer, but Sakura-chan and Ino-chan ran back into the room. They looked so happy that they could play dress up...with me!!! NNOOOO!!! I don't wanna!!! I hate putting on dresses! But I would think other guys would be jealous. You know, to be undressed by girls.

" We got you some stuff that will look so cute on you!!! You must try this dress on!!!" They started to grab at my clothes, which is too embarrassing for me!!! I'm not comfortable with people I don't know very well undressing me.

" Wait!!!" I stopped, " I have to get ready for an appointment in the village. Can I borrow some clothes and be on my way? The appointment is so important!" They look so sad that they don't have a guinea pig anymore, but what crazy lunatic guy would want to let some girls have their way with you?!?! Ooookay...that sounded wrong. They don't even know I'm a guy anyway.

" If it's important, I guess we'll have to let you go. Here, take this dress!" Ino-chan handed it to me, which I took gratefully. I got up and walked over to the door. And remembered something. More like somebody. I look over to the corner and smiled.

" Let's go, Shikamaru-kun, we need to go now!" I ordered. He groaned, but came along. The girls looked surprised that somebody was just sitting there. Shikamaru-kun walked over and opened the door for me. I don't think I can get used to that. Hinata-chan then came out and seen that I was going. Her eyes still creep me out a little!!!

" You're going already...?" She asked sadly. Argh! I can't resist her innocence! Not in that way!!!

" I'll come back to visit! Later on today!" I assured her, " Bye!!!" I walked out the door, with Shikamaru-kun behind me. Yeah, follow the leader!!!

" By any chance...do you know where my room is? I have no idea where it is." I asked. I put my hands behind me head. He sighed.

" Why don't you know?" Not my fault a certain someone never showed me in the first place!!!

" Sasuke-baka was going to take me, but his father requested our presence and you know the rest..." I remembered to what happened earlier. Stupid Shikamaru-kun and his evilness!!! Shikamaru-kun then sighed again.

" Your room is this way...I know because I overheard Kosuke-sama. And I do know my way around the main house, unlike you." He commented. It's not my fault!!! I always stayed in that filthy kitchen. After that incident that had happened so many years ago...it's still too embarrassing to talk about.

Shikamaru-kun turned around a corner, then another, and another. I hate this house!!! Too confusing!! Finally Shikamaru-kun stopped in front of a door that looked exactly like the girls'.

"Oi, oi, did you lead me back to the girls' room as a joke?" I asked Shikamaru annoyed. He sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"No. I'm not very fond of jokes, thanks to you," He said glaring at me. That time was funny. And those other times too of course! "Anyway, all the doors look alike. And I assure you that this is your room." I guess I can believe him.

" Thank you!!!" I yelled, while jumping on him from behind. This almost knocked him over because he wasn't prepared. But I don't care!! I have finally arrived to my super awesome room! I can't wait to see it!

" Get off!" Shikamaru-kun said annoyed. I laughed and I listened to him cause I had a strange feeling in the back of my mind.

" cough cough Kitsune-san?" A deadly voice came from behind. Uh oh!!! It can't be!!! I hope I'm only hearing things. But hope has brought me nothing this time. It is...

" Sasuke-sama!!! You're here?! What a surprise!! What are you doing here?!?" I gave a fake laugh. What a stupid question I asked! He lives here for crying out loud!

" Why did you do that?" Was the answer I got in response. Crap. It's going to be hard to get myself out of this one.

**Sasuke's POV.**

" Well...um...you see...!" Naoko-san started off. I still can't stand her acting like that with another guy! With a servant, no less! I want to strangle him!

" We're best friends. We've known each other all our lives. She didn't want to say anything earlier because who ever heard of a Noble girl friends with a lowlife servant?" Shikamaru-san answered. He's her best friend? They're practically the opposite!! How do they ever get along?

" Yeah..." Naoko-san said shyly. She looked surprised from Shikamaru-san, but she kept smiling. I guess they really are best friends. My bad I guess.

" Oh...sorry to have misunderstand here..." But I still don't trust you Shikamaru-san! " So how did start to work for me?"

" I got transferred here, two years ago, so Na-chan and I have not seen each other for that long." Shikamaru-san answered seriously. Hmmm...I feel like an idiot. It feels...weird. Naoko-san is blushing a lot. I guess it's true then... crap...I made a complete fool of myself!

Naoko gave a really big grin, " Well that's settled!!! Now I'm going in my room to change!! It's really weird to have a huge rip in this dress!" I looked down to her dress and started to blush. Most of her leg was showing... I can't help but come up with images in my head. Damn.

" Hey!!!" huh? " Stop staring!!! You pervert!" She looked angry. I hope she doesn't slap me again. That really hurt last time.

" Sorry!" I apologize very quickly. Better get on her good side again.

" That's okay!" She giggled. Shikamaru-san rolled his eyes.

" Uh...is it all right if I come in?" She looked surprised, but she smiled.

" Sure! As long as you don't peek while I'm changing!" She grinned. That made me blush some more. More images. I feel like pervert Kakashi-kun.

" Why would I want too?" I say in a challenging voice. She glared at me and stuck her tongue out. I couldn't help but give out a small laugh. Her eyes widened in surprise.

" Oh my goodness!!! You actually laughed!!! Shikamaru-kun, quick, warn everyone that the worlds gonna end in 30 minutes!!!" She turned quickly to Shikamaru-kun. He rolled his eyes.

" You're so troublesome." He said. She pouted, which made her irresistible.

" But you're still my best friend, right?" She grinned. He groaned and opened the door to her room. We all walked into the room.

I just love her attitude. No, I think I love her...

**Gaara's POV.** (dun dun duun)

I sat in the carriage in silence like always. The other passengers were filled with fear from what I sensed. I had just finished a meeting from Carga. The meeting was very short because no one would talk at all with me there and all. That always happened.

So I'm going back to my...home. I wouldn't call it that. But there's nothing else to call it. I guess I can say the village I am now residing in.

I'm guessing that no one had missed me at all, though it doesn't matter. I can't stand them anyway.

Especially that Uchiha Sasuke! He finds himself so high and mighty that I annoys me.

" U-uh...Gaara-sama...? We have arrived..." One of the servants pointed out. I look outside to see the main house in view. I'm annoyed of being here already.

"..." I don't answer that pathetic guy. He's not worth talking to. The carriage stopped. Everyone got out of the carriage in silence, not that I care. I get out and look around the area. Looks like nothing has changed at all with the village. Not in two weeks anyway.

Some people were walking by us when I heard them gossiping. I hate gossiping people.

" Did you hear the big news? Sasuke-sama had asked a girl to stay at the main house!"

" Really?!? Oooo, I wish I was her!!! I would love to live in the same house as Sasuke-sama!!"

" He has never done that before!!!"

Interesting news. It seems like something has change around here. I would like to see this pathetic girl that they're talking about...

TBC...


	6. Awkward meeting

Summary: Naruto is a lowly servant for the Uchiha's. And just for the food, Naruto goes to a party where Sasuke is to choose a bride to carry on the bloodline, and chooses Naoko; however, this girl is Naruto disguised. Sasuke falls in love with her, but hates Naruto, or does he? 

Genre: SasuNaru, hint of KakaIru.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

What last happened:

Interesting news. It seems like something has change around here. I would like to see this pathetic girl they're talking about...

On with the present...

**Awkward Meeting **

**Sasuke's POV.**

I just heard that Gaara-san came back. How do I know? I'm telepathic! cough Okay…I'm not so much. A servant just came and told me while Naoko-san was changing. But I could be magic if I wanted too…

"Sasuke? Are you still there?" Naoko-san said from the next room.

"Yes?" Wonder what she needs.

"Where did my clothes go?" She asked. She has no clothes? Okay, got a mental image! Better stop it! But it's a good image. Hmm.

"What…do you mean? I'm sure that your clothes are supposed to be there. The servants took them here." I told her.

"Well…There are clothes here, but not mine!" She yelled, "I looked through all of them, but it's other people's clothes!!" This really confused me. Were we in the wrong room? But I know this is supposed to be her room. What the…?

"They gave you new clothes, Na-chan," Shikamaru-san answered, " I overhea-…I was told to tell you." He sounds very suspicious to me. I don't trust him! Wait! I never did trust him. Silly me!

"But why?! I like my other clothes!" She whined, "Even though they were not really mine…" She muttered the last part, and I don't think I was supposed to hear that, but I did. Wonder what's she's talking about? Oh well, she probably just said what she meant wrong.

"I'm guessing that they are gifts and you'll never ever see your other clothes for the rest of your life." I told her.

"Well that sucks!!" She whined, " I…liked mine." She had an odd face when she said the last part.

"Surely you can get used to your new clothes. You should hurry up because lunch will be served soon," I assured her. And I just realized that I never ate breakfast. I guess that explains my increased hunger.

"Fine, I'll just grab something and change!" She said quickly. I guess she is hungry too.

I also hope Gaara-san will not be at lunch. We have never got along; he's too stuck up for me. He will probably tease Naoko-san, which will not go well for me. He always does that to my new friends. I just had a thought.

"Where did you meet Naoko-san, Shikamaru-san?" If I remember, she has being everywhere and would meet many people. Shikamaru-san looked like he just woke up from the spot he was sitting in. He looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Oh you know, here and there," he answered with a lazy tone. That bastard! He loves to piss me off, doesn't he???

"I don't recall asking in what general areas you met her. I asked where you exactly met her, like in what land?" I guess I need to be direct with this bastard otherwise he won't answer me.

"That is something you do not need to know. Unless you have a great reason for wanting to know," the lazy fool answered and tried to go back to sleep. I really don't like this guy. I wonder how he got to be friends with such a lovely person like Naoko-san anyway.

"I like to know where my servants have worked previously before they came here." I say sarcastically. It's my hobby to ask this of servants, I get a big kick out of it. Knowledge is power.

"Too troublesome. I worked for Minato and Kyuubi Kitsune before they pa- disappeared. That enough info for you?" he said. Looks like he won't say anymore, but I'm stubborn when I want to be. I won't let him win this war!!!

"How did they disappear?"

"…" He doesn't want to say anything. Why? Damn, he's disobeying me!!!

"I thought it would be nice to know since I want to know more about my future wife." I say. Shikamaru-san looked very amused with what I just said. In fact, he's chuckling. I don't see anything wrong with saying who I'm going to marry.

"I'm sorry, but it's not for me to say. You should ask Na-chan yourself." Shikamaru-san said slowly standing up. I hate how he calls her that, but since they are best friends, it's understandable. But I'm still not happy. See, I'm not smiling, which means I'm not happy.

"Ask me what?" Naoko-san walked in with curiosity. She's too cute! But I don't think she will answer me either. Naoko-san had decided on a dress that was sky blue that brought out her eyes a lot. She left her hair down and had a cloth tied around the top of her head. I was left speechless. I want to jump her right now! But that would be very inappropriate. I would probably be slapped again too.

"I was wondering if you would like ramen for lunch." I said quickly. Dumb question, but first thing I thought of. Shikamaru-san opened the door quickly, which is odd I think.

Her face started to glow with happiness. "I love ramen! I can't get enough of it! Makes me want to have it all the time! Ah! I can't wait to eat it all!" She quickly grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. I never saw her like this before. My face gets all red from her grabbing my arm like that. She stops and looks at me.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asks me looking all innocent. I can't look at her directly, or I'll pounce on her and I would rather not do that in the middle of the hallway, and with her best friend watching, so I keep walking.

"Sasuke-kun?" I look the other way so I could resist her cuteness. It's like an attack of some sort!!!

"Sasuke-kun, if you keep ignoring me, I will never forgive you!" She says angrily. Uh oh, I do not want that again. But she seemed to forgive me quickly, last time.

"Yes? Do you need something?" I asked her right away.

"You do realize that I have no idea where we are going," she says looking around. I never even realized that we were walking in any direction. We were heading towards the rooms that belong to the guests who are staying here for an extended period of time. Kiba-kun and the others stay here, but the other person who also stays here is-

"Sasuke-kun, who's that?" Naoko-san asks quietly. She just expects me to know everyone here! I look to see who she referred to when I see him. I wish I didn't see him. He is the one person I hate more than Naruto!!! Okay, I hate other people, but these two people are the ones I hate right now!!!

"Gaara-san, I have not seen you in some time." I say with irritability. I can't even stand the sight of him! He turns with a bored expression. Okay, he always looks like that, but he looks like that right now. Which annoys me.

"Yes. What a pleasant surprise this is to come across Sasuke-sama. I could not be more ecstatic," Gaara-san said with such a serious expression. I can tell he is being sarcastic. He always manages to piss me off with his first sentence. My fists are clenched. I don't want him to see me pissed off because he will feel some satisfaction in that. And he does not deserve that in the slightest!

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, do you have relations with this man?" My teeth were clenched and I didn't want to answer. I will never admit Gaara-san is an acquaintance! I don't even want to admit I know him!

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke is not answering me. He must dislike this scary man. This man has no eyebrows and is wearing a lot of make-up around his eyes! What kind of person does such a weird thing? And what is that tattoo? Sasuke has such weird friends! Well, that would make sense since he is weird too!

"Are you the girl everyone talks about? You are not as pretty as I thought you would be." Scary guy says looking at me. It feels like he is staring me down. I can't stand it! And he is rude as hell!!!

"What the hell?! Who says such weird things to someone they never met before?! And I sure in hell don't care if I don't reach your pretty radar!!! Bastard idiot scary man!!!" I scream out in anger. When I get angered, I always say strange things. I want to kill this guy so much! But that wouldn't be good, so I should get away. I just turn around and start to storm off when scary guy says something that makes me flinch.

"No girls are ever like that that I know of. Are you sure you are not a guy in disguise?" he says with that serious face he seems to always have. I turn around with wide eyes and look at the guy, visibly twitching. I only spoke once! How?! What?! Where?! When!? Crap!!! This guy is psycho!!!

"…" What am I supposed to say when someone accuses something that is true? And am I that obvious?

"Leave her alone, you bastard! That is not a thing to say to any girl!" Sasuke yells. I jump, because I had forgotten he was still standing there. I can only stay silent. Did Sasuke know from the start and is just messing with me??? That bastard!!

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend anybody," This guy said. He looks directly in Sasuke's eyes and gives a slight smirk. "Is what you want me to say, isn't it?"

" You!" Sasuke stopped before he said anything else. I would be scary guy's friend just because he doesn't like Sasuke too, but he insulted me so I don't really want to. Now that I think about it, I know Sasuke said this guy's name, but I don't remember… I should pay attention. People would say I have selective hearing.

"She doesn't even deny what I said," Scary guy says staring at me again. I just realized that he was right! Crap! My reaction is not what a true girl would do at all! I have to do something to fix this! But what? I don't know what to say!!!

"Well, I… not….supposed to talk back…and…" Well that's a good excuse! I'm being sarcastic. I only just talked back to him a couple minutes ago! I'm so smart, bleh. He's still staring at me. I can't stand it! It makes me feel restless.

"…Okay," he says looking away, "we are late to lunch, anyway. Should we not hurry?" Scary guy asks. Oh yeah! Lunch! Ramen! Free ramen! Even better. I grab Sasuke's arm and start to pull on him. He's glaring at scary guy so he doesn't want to budge! I really really want to eat because I never ate all day! Damn testosterone!

"Sasuke-sama, I want to eat now!" I say with eagerness. Ramen! I want my ramen! But dumb guys of course. They are only glaring each other down! It feels like they are glaring at each other for me or something, but who would do such a thing for me! Also, wasn't scary man the one to suggest we go eat lunch? He's silly for not listening to himself! Dumb Sasuke, he said he would feed me!

"Sasuke-kun, you liar!!! You said you would feed me! You're such a liar! And I hate liars the most!" I say in a really girly voice. I hate it, but it's gonna catch Sasuke's attention. Well, at least I hope so, I even said kun like we're friends! I just hope he doesn't get mad about that! I was right and he looks at me in surprise. Eh? He has such a strange look in his eyes, does he hate me now? I hate you too!!!

"I'm sorry! How about we head down right now then?" Sasuke says smiling, more like he's glowing! I still find that strange to see. Scary man looks slightly surprised at what he is witnessing. I know exactly how he feels. It feels like a flower is dying right about now.

"Sounds good, but you better not ignore me again! Or I will really hate you!" I say pouting. I think I'm getting a little too comfortable acting like a girl. Better stop before I always act like this. Now that I think about, where the hell is Shikamaru-kun? I look around to find him nowhere near the area. That's odd. He probably knew where we were supposed to go and headed there himself. He totally left me to fend for myself! I will never forgive him!

Anyway, we are starting to walk to wherever we are supposed to. I still don't know, but as long as food is there, I'm fine. Sasuke's taking me around a few corners before he stops suddenly. I look up at him because there's no food around. Did he also get lost? It's his own mansion too!

"I, um, need to go to the restroom so I will be right back. Wait right here please," he says with such a red face. Ew, I never wanted to hear anything weird like that! But I guess nature calls. You can never stop nature.

"Ah, um, okay. I will wait here. But you better hurry back, because I'm still hungry!" I say with determination in my eyes! At least I think there is, I don't know, I can't look in my own eyes. Sasuke gets my point anyway. He quickly nods and goes through a door. That's when I realize that someone is behind me. I quickly jump back to face my opponent. It's scary man. Oh yeah, I forgot that he would also be heading to the lunch room. He's giving me a weird look and I'm feeling some weird vibes right now.

"Are you really this dense?" he asks me. Glaring is the only weapon I have right now. I don't like to deal with this guy. He's too scary for me! And now's he's getting a little too close for my comfort and still getting closer!!! "You're lucky Uchiha is so oblivious to the fact that you are male. Do not try to deny it."

"How do you know?" Is he psychic? I did nothing that would reveal my original form!

"I understand gender behaviors, and you are male. It's too easy to see for me. You must be using some sort of jutsu to hold it. I can also sense a high chakra level within you. It is very strong that even an Uchiha would not sense it, but I can since I was looking for it." Wow, did not expect him to speak that much. Also didn't really understand what he said. Oh well, basically he knows about me and that's not good.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked. I think that if he even tells Sasuke that Sasuke would not believe him. They have that sort of relation. "And what is your name anyway?" I have to ask or I will forever call him scary man and that's weird, even for me.

"Call me Gaara-kun," he answered. When did we get so close? "It will piss off Uchiha." Oh I get it, but why would Sasuke be pissed off? Anyway, Gaara is stepping toward me, in response I take a step back. This keeps happening till I'm up against the wall. Not good for me. What is Gaara planning to do? Beat me up?! He can do it too I'm guessing! Aah! Somebody help me!!!

"I like you. You are not frightened of me, which is a first. I think you will be entertaining to have around." What is he talking about?! I'm not a circus! How insulting! And he's so confusing!

"I don't understand." When I say that he pins my arms tightly that it hurts! I should have run for it when I had the chance! Gaara's lips are pressed onto mine all of a sudden! Ahhhhhhh, I struggle, but it's useless! I can't get away!!! I wish this female form was stronger!! I'm weak! Nooooo! Not cool!! I'm being kissed by a guy and it's my first!!!! Stupid pervert!

"Won't you go back into your original form? I can't stand females," Gaara says, licking my neck!!! I hate him the most! I'm being molested by a mad man!!

"Get off me, bastard!!!" I yell. I'm trying to push him off, but these arms are useless!! They're only for decoration!! And where the hell is Gaara's hand going…?

"I told you to call me Gaara-kun," Gaara said as his hand goes between my legs. I think my body has gotten numb. It feels like an out of body experience. I'm watching him almost rape me!

I kept struggling when I heard a scream. Gaara stops and looks in the direction of the scream. I shove him away quickly. I looked to see who caught me in a questionable position. It didn't look good for me cause it was Sakura-chan.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! I was totally in my own world when I suddenly saw the both of you!" She then noticed who I was. " Nao-chan?! Was it really you doing such things with Gaara-sama?!"

I don't know what to say, I'm speechless at the ridiculous thing she just said! I need to deny it!!! But no sound is coming out of my mouth. What the hell??

"That's so awesome for you cause you totally liked him since forever!!! I need to tell the others about your good luck!!" She squealed. And I'm trying to figure out what she just said. This Naoko liked Gaara, or I will now say bastard, since forever?! Ew! That's gross! Bastard raised an eyebrow at what Sakura-chan just said. He's looking at me with curiosity.

"No! It isn't what you think it is! It's all a misunderstanding!" I scream out. Him as a lover creeps me out. Now Sakura-chan looks very confused.

"But you were just kissing him. How can anyone misunderstand that! Unless you want to keep it a secret! I love secrets! I'm awesome at keeping them!" Sakura-chan squeals even more. I might as well go along. I just don't want Sasuke to find out. Who knows what he will do to me and Gaara. Actually, I don't care what happens to Gaara!!

"My lips are sealed!" Which is good for me! The Bastard doesn't say anything. I guess he doesn't care.

"Why are your lips sealed?" A new voice speaks. I literally jump. I hope the person didn't hear the conversation! And I hope it isn't someone I know!

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, my lips are sealed, I can't tell you!" Sakura-chan said, putting her finger against her lips. She was giggling.

"I don't understand, but okay." Kakashi-san responds. I realize that I'm still next to the bastard and I quickly walk next to Kakashi-san so I can feel safer.

"Anyway, I'm hungry so I'm going ahead, see you there Nao-chan!" Sakura-chan says as she starts to walk away. "And play nice to Gaara-sama!" She yells back. She's terrible! Secret my ass!

"I certainly wasn't doing anything to Gaara, that bastard." I mutter out. I wrap my arms around myself so I could feel safer. I didn't realize that Kakashi-san had heard. He looked over to the person mentioned.

"What were you doing to Naoko-san, Gaara-san?" Kakashi-san asks with curiosity, but I we all could hear the deadliness in it. I shiver a little. I don't want him to know or he will tell Sasuke!!!

"Welcoming her to the Uchiha household," he answers and walks away. That bastard!!! I could kill him with my bare hands!! That kind of welcoming should be illegal!!!

When the bastard, turns a corner and get out of sight, I let go of my breath which I was holding. I never want to be near that man again. I wish this punishment was over. It hadn't even been a day yet!

"Are you okay, Naoko-san?" Kakashi-san asks me. He looked very worried. It looked like he wanted to comfort me, but with what just happened, he doesn't. He probably guessed the gist of what happened.

"I will be okay," I answer. I'm still shaky, but I think that's to be expected after that terrible event.

"That's good. May I ask where Sasuke-kun is at this moment?" Kakashi-san asks. I look to the door where Sasuke went through. As if commanded, he came out the door. I just realized that Sasuke took forever in the restroom! What was he doing this whole time?

"Had fun jacking off?" Kakashi-san asks. Okay… So did NOT want to hear that. Images in my mind!! Ahhh! Although that would explain the foreverness. Ewww…

"I did no such thing," Sasuke glares. I'm still seeing the images. I can't look at Sasuke or I will blush even more. He looks at me and smiles.

"Ready for lunch?" I only can nod. I feel so exhausted from the recent event, and I also feel very vulnerable. I have never felt that before in my life, so it's a new thing for me.

Without me realizing it, Kakashi-san and Sasuke-kun had a secret eye conversation. I don't know how that would work out, but they understand each other anyway. Sasuke looks at me.

"Are you alright?" he asks with worry in his voice. I'm surprised and don't know what to say. I don't want him to be worried. I should since he took forever! But I won't.

"Ah. Yes, I'm fine. Don't need to worry about me!" I say, waving my hand up and down. He doesn't believe me, but I'm thankful when he doesn't question any further.

We head off to lunch, which I hope will make me feel better. But what am I talking about. Ramen always makes me feel better! Well, I least I hope so…

TBC…


	7. Planning a Plan

I had an odd thought as I was writing this chapter. I received a review that had question something that I feel soooooooooooo so so so so soooo stupid for not even remembering!!! I'm reading recent manga chapters of him TOO!!! I have failed myself and now feel stupid. I forgotten about someone important. I forgot Sasuke's sweet dear older loving brother ITACHI!!!!! How could I forget the other Uchiha?!? I apologize ten times and more to all the readers. He will appear. Not in this chapter, but soon. Summary: Naruto is a lowly servant for the Uchiha's. And just for the food, Naruto goes to a party where Sasuke is to choose a bride to carry on the bloodline, and chooses Naoko; however, this girl is Naruto disguised. Sasuke falls in love with her, but hates Naruto, or does he? 

**Everyone is still able to use their jutsu and ninja abilities. They just don't use them often.**

Genre: SasuNaru, hint of KakaIru.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

What last happened:

_We head off to lunch, which I hope will make me feel better. But what am I talking about. Ramen always makes me feel better! Well, I least I hope so…_

On with the present...

**Planning a plan**

**Third POV**

As the trio headed off to the lunch room, Naoko bounced with happiness. She, or he, was more of a not forgive and forget person, so the incident that just happened was already out of his head, he would never forgive Gaara. Which wouldn't really work out since he forgot the incident already.

Ramen was the only thing on his mind at the moment. Kakashi and Sasuke walked on both sides of her so they could protect her from any danger, which was odd if they thought about it. There is no danger in the mansion! Only Gaara, but he wouldn't do anything at the moment.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-sama? What flavors of ramen will they serve? I prefer miso ramen! I can't wait to eat it! Oh yeah! What flavor of ramen do you like?" Naruto asked all bubbly. Sasuke frowned a little. He didn't like ramen at all, he found it gross to eat. "Oh yeah! You don't like ramen do you? That's too bad, I find it the best in the world!" She smiled. She was actually trying not to lecture Sasuke about not liking such a thing like ramen and that he is crazy, but if she did lecture him, she would get in trouble. Not like Naruto wasn't already in trouble. He was a girl as a punishment!

Sasuke frowned at her, "How do you know that? I don't remember telling anyone before. Not many people know that." There was no way that Naoko would know that information. She looked confused and started to pout.

"Eh?! But you told m- " She stopped talking cause she didn't want any more complications in her life and if she mentioned himself, that would confuse Sasuke greatly. It would also create problems for her. Naruto wanted to go back to the kitchen and lay around like usual. People would think that since he worked in a kitchen for the Uchiha's that he would be an excellent cook. It was the opposite. Naruto couldn't cook at all! Not even to save a ramen's life.

"Who did I tell?" Sasuke waited. He was curious to where she got the information. It sounded like the person started with the letter m. He did not know anyone who started with m. Naoko looked made shifty eyes and started to make a smile that said she made a mistake.

"Actually, I must have made a mistake! I was thinking about somebody else! But you don't like ramen either, what a coincidence!" She laughed nervously. Sasuke looked at her with suspicion, but didn't say anything. It could have been coincidence. But the way she laughed was a little strange.

Kakashi seemed to be in deep thought. But not about the conversation. He was just thinking on his perverted book and how he could use methods from it to woo a certain someone.

Sasuke was about to say something else when someone called out to him. "Sasuke-sama!" The three turned to see who it was and found it was Iruka catching them up. He ran up to the group in a hurry. He was out of breath and was sweating a bit, which made a problem for Kakashi who always wanted to see Iruka in this condition.

"What is the problem?" Sasuke asked. If his servants ran in a hurry, his father wanted something. And he just talked to him this morning!

"Well pant you are pant one hour late for lunch and your father grows impatient!" Iruka quickly said. Sasuke was confused, did everything that happened take that long? This was not good, his father is such a pain when angry. The three better hurry!

Iruka looked at Naoko and quickly turned his head, his face reddened a little. This did not do too well with Kakashi. He became jealous right away and glanced over at Naoko to find something else he didn't like. Naoko looked down slightly and was greatly blushing and started to fidget. Sasuke also noticed this. Naruto and Iruka didn't realize that they had created two very jealous people.

"We should go right away!" Sasuke said with clenched teeth. He put his arm around Naoko who yelped from being grabbed.

"I agree," Kakashi said putting his arm around Iruka. Iruka began to stutter and tried to get out of Kakashi's grip, but the grip was too strong.

They got to the lunch room in a few minutes and Iruka pulled away from Kakashi, red in the face again. He opened to door for the three and they walked in to the room.

**Naruto's POV.**

I really need to talk to Iruka! But stupid Sasuke had to interrupt! But then again, why would a noble need to talk to a servant? Ahhh! I'm starting to turn into a bastard! Wait a sec, I was only pretend thinking like a rich person, I was being sarcastic! Hmmm. Everyone seems to be staring at me. Especially the girls, wonder why… Damn Sasuke! He still has his arm around me! They will get the wrong idea!!! Wait, Sasuke needs me to make his dream girl jealous. Fine! I will deal with this humiliation! Especially since Iruka, Shikamaru that bastard, Chouji who is serving food, and Jiraiya!!! Why are they all here! I want to die!!! But I will die with ramen in my stomach first!!!

Sasuke and I quickly sit down and wait to see what his father has to say. He sure is frowning a lot. That's only going to give him more wrinkles. He shouldn't do it so much. Now that I think of it, he was always like that when I met him earlier.

I look around the table to find everyone still staring at me and some glaring is going on too. What did I do? Sakura looks confused and looking at me and Sasuke. I just want to eat and get out of here!!! Staring is not nice! Didn't anyone tell everyone here this?

"Why are you late Sasuke-san?" Sasuke's father asks. I'm wondering the same thing. Maybe it's cause I made us take a wrong turn earlier? Okay, I made many wrong turns, but that doesn't count! Now that I'm looking around, there's no ramen in sight!!!! Damn Sasuke and his lying skills!!!

"We, uh, lost track of time. I apologize for the inconvenience," Sasuke said, bowing his head. Hmmm… what's incon-blahblah? My vocabulary is not great, but hey, I get around easily enough!

"I'll let it slide for now. Let's start lunch. Servants!" Kosuke-sama ordered. I still wish there was ramen!! I'll never forgive anyone who lies about ramen! It's a sin to! And how do we even get fed??? Rich people probably won't feed themselves cause they are too lazy to lift a finger!!!

I look around to see the servants grabbing everyone's food for them and setting it on a plate.

"What would you like to eat miss?" A voice asked me. I'm startled a little so I jump. I don't expect people to talk to me out of nowhere!!! Someone is right behind me, so I turn to see who it is. It's Iruka!!! He looks like he's awkward, but it serves him right cause I'm the one going through this stupid punishment!!!

"Wouldn't you know what I would want?" I ask annoyed, but remember that he shouldn't know. Oops, I hope I didn't sound too harsh when I said it. Iruka is glaring at me like he's not happy. I wonder why…

"Yes, I'm sorry, I will get your meal right away!" Iruka said with a little anger. I feel bad now, but I can't apologize in front of the rich people cause I need to act proper, which is difficult. I've always did whatever I wanted in the servant corridors and now I have to be proper!!!! And as a girl?!? Anyway, I look into Iruka's eyes and try to telepathically say sorry. His eyes soften a bit so I guess he got my message! I knew I was telepathic! I'm a genius!

That's when I catch Kakashi's eyes, uh, eye. He is giving me a death glare! What the crap? What the hell did I do?!? I force to give him a smile, which it seems to not work at all. Is it because I treated a servant badly or when I treated the servant nicely? How confusing.

"Here you go, Naoko-sama. I have brought your meal," Iruka said neutrally. It wouldn't do good if he treated me normally now that I think about it. Kakashi is still glaring. I wish I could change seats so I can eat in peace!!!

I've been thinking. And that's unusual cause I usually don't do that since it requires thinking. But I do think. I just try not to, you know? People would normally think that my thinking skills is not as high as other thinking people, but I still do it. I wonder if I knew more words in my vocabulary, I would think more easily. I need to think on that…

Anyway, since I worked for the Uchiha's since I could remember, I remembered that Sasuke had an older brother. It made me think that since Sasuke is finding a wife and I don't see a person who looks like Sasuke, but older, what happened to Sasuke's brother? I don't think it would be nice if a I asked. Maybe he died or something, not too long ago… I wonder what his name was. What am I doing??? I should be eating, not thinking!!! Ha ha, silly me.

These chairs are sooo uncomfortable!!! How could rich people sit on these chairs? I hate them!!! With a passion! I'm going to try to get comfortable as much as I can. As I shift, I didn't realize that Iruka was coming my way to see if I needed anything. My foot happened to be sticking out as he came by. He tripped.

And fell into Kakashi's lap.

Food fell all over me.

Silence fell into the room and everyone stared.

Iruka quickly stood up and knelt on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sama! I did not mean any disrespect! Please accept my apology!" He said bowing. I feel so guilty now. I hope I don't get any blame for it though! I don't need any more punishments!!!

He also turned to me quickly. "I apology ten times more to you, Naoko-sama! I ruined your dress! I hope you can forgive me!" I personally didn't like this dress anyways. I didn't look as good as the other one… I mean, dresses are terrible! I don't like them!!!

"It's alright. I forgive you. It was only an accident. I didn't mind at all," Kakashi said smiling brightly. His mood changed so quickly! Does he like people falling on him? Or is he only acting? Everyone else started talking again, so everything is fine. Thank goodness. Now that I think of if, Kakashi could have punished Iruka if he wanted to!!!

"I forgive you Ir-, I mean, yeah, I forgive you! You did not mean it. Anyway, it was my fault, it seems that my foot seemed to have wandered and fell into your path!" I said. I hope he doesn't punish me, but I thought it would be nice if I was honest.

As Iruka stood up, he gave me a death glare that could match Kakashi's!!! Crap, he must have thought I did it to get back at him for doing this to me! I didn't mean ittttt!!!!

"You should probably go clean up," Sasuke said to me. Hmmm. For a second, I forgot he was there. Those were good seconds.

"I will help you!" Iruka said. I can feel the tension and I don't like it. I stand up and walk to the door, but Iruka stops me.

"That leads to the kitchens," He whispers. I blush cause everyone noticed. I feel so stupid! Anyway, I walk to another door and hope it's the right one. I guess I got it right cause Iruka did not stop me. As soon as he shut the door for me, he hit me on the head.

"Idiot! You made me look bad! I thought this punishment would teach you a lesson, but it seems you only used it to get back at me! I might lose my job for this!" Iruka lectured to me, making me feel guilty. If there was a king for making people feel guilty, Iruka would be the god.

"Eh?! I didn't mean it Iruka! I mean it! If I meant it, I would have said something bad!" I defend myself. He seemed to think about it and nod.

"I guess you're right. I'll let you off this time," Iruka said. Yeah! That's awesome for me! No punishment! Wait a sec…I'm in a punishment. Never mind.

"So, uh, what am I going to do with the dress?" I asked Iruka. If it were rich people, they would probably throw it away cause they're cheap like that!

"You're going to have to throw it away because people would find it odd if you kept it." I knew it! Rich people are the worst!!! I can't believe it! But I didn't like this dress anyway, but still. If I'm going throw it out, I guess I need go back to my room and change. But I still don't know my way around.

"Can you show me back to my room? I don't know the way yet. This place is soooo confusing!!!" Iruka would probably show me anyway since he has to help me with my dress. Sasuke seemed to be angry when Iruka suggested it. I guess Sasuke thought since Iruka ruined my dress that he would not be able to help me! That bastard!!!!

As we start to head back to my rooms, we talked about how we were and stuff. When we pass a hallway that looks familiar, that's when I realized this is where Gaara had attacked me! I never want that to happen again! So I need Iruka to help me come up with something.

"Iruka, I need your help," I inform him. He looks at me with curiosity. I stopped, making him stop too.

"With what, Naru-, I mean, Naoko?" Iruka asked. You never know when people might listen on conversations so Iruka is being careful.

"Well, earlier, before you found the three of us in the hallway, I was attacked…" I started. It feels awkward to talk about cause it reminds me about the whole incident. Iruka's eyes widened and he looked fearful. He is a mother hen when it comes to me, so I guess the thought of someone hurting me is a big thing.

"What??? Who was it? I will kill them!!!" Iruka yelled, with me jumping out of surprise. I would never doubt Iruka when he has that determined look in his eyes!!! I should have never told him!!! But he's the only who could help me!

"I don't think it would be good if a servant murdered a noble!" I yell at him. Just at that moment, some people were walking by. They heard what I said and began to whisper among themselves, looking at Iruka. Crap!

"Must you talk so loud?" Iruka asked with his hand over his eyes. I didn't mean to! You're the one who talked of murder first!

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I appreciate the gesture, but I wanted to ask you something." I said quietly. Hopefully those people don't start to spread rumors.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could have some sort of bodyguard or something. When I got attacked, I couldn't defend myself properly cause I'm not used to this form." I say to him. Iruka thought for a while and smiled. I hope it's a good smile, not a you're crazy smile.

"I like that idea. It would be good for you to have somebody always around, and I think I know just the person!" Iruka smile widened. I hope it's no someone who will make fun of meee!!! Humiliating I say!

"Who? It better be someone good! Also someone I know!!" I say quickly.

"You." Iruka said. I don't get it. Is he stopping in the middle of a sentence? He shouldn't do that! He is confusing me so much!! The look on my face must have told him that I don't understand.

"It's perfect! You can protect yourself!" Still don't know how. Last time I tried, I failed. "I mean, you use your kage bunshin no jutsu of yourself in your original form!" Okay, I'm starting to get it! That would be good. I won't make fun of myself!!! At least I hope I won't.

"That's perfect Iruka!!! I can't wait to do that!" I'm so excited for this! No more weird things from anyone!

"I will have to ask for permission to allow that first, but it's not that unusual for a guest to have an escort, though I wouldn't normally recommend you for that kind of job…" Iruka said. What!? How mean? I'm friendly!

"Why wouldn't you?! What a mean thing to say!" I yell at him. He put his hand behind his head and chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you never bothered to memorize this mansion at all! You don't know your way around and that wouldn't do well with guests," I guess he's right. As Shikamaru would say, it's too troublesome to learn something like that. But he learned it, so I guess it shouldn't be too troublesome…

"I can learn! You have to teach me so I can protect myself! I really really want toooo!!!" I whine to him. I will succeed!! Go me!

"Fine! But you have to pay attention this time! Every time a tried to teach you, you never wanted to!" Iruka yelled at me. Well, he needs to make it more exciting! Those other times, he was all boring, only to look professional too!

"I will, I will! Ne, you have no trust in me at all!" I yell back. Oh look! We're at my room! When did that happen? Wasn't paying attention at all, heh heh.

"You better change and head back to the lunch room! Iruka said, opening the door for me. I like that, it makes me feel special, like a princess! I mean, like a prince! Who wants to be a princess?

"Fine, fine, I will hurry. I never even started to eat! I'm starving!!!" So I run into the next room to change into another dumb dress that I will despise!!! I never even noticed that someone had been following us. The whole time…

**Third POV.**

Iruka was about to shut the door when he noticed someone standing outside the room. He paled at who he saw.

"Uuhhhhh, what a surprise! What are you doing here Kakashi, I mean, Kakashi-sama? Heh heh." Iruka forced a smile. Kakashi only stared at him.

"I wanted to make sure Naoko-san was alright and to help escort her," Kakashi replied in monotone. Iruka stiffened. This wasn't good. Did Kakashi figure it out??? People didn't call him genius for nothing!

"Did you hear everything we said?" Iruka clenched his fists. Kakashi would only have to tell Sasuke and everything would go into chaos. What could Iruka do???

"I heard most of it and I found it confusing on my part. I was hoping you would clear some of it up for me," Kakashi said putting on a fake smile, "You seemed to be awfully friendly with her. What is your relationship with her?"

Iruka's eyes widened. What was Kakashi talking about? Well, it made sense since Iruka and Naruto were talking casual to each other, so of course Kakashi would suspect something of that.

"Would you like to step into the room?" Iruka said feebly. Kakashi kept smiling as he walked in. He walked over to a wall and leaned against it. Iruka looked down, not knowing what to do.

"Iruuukkaaaaa!!!! I hate these dresses!!! Why do I have to wear them!" Naruto yelled, "I don't want to be a-"

"Just put it on! Don't say any more! And hurry up please?!" Iruka yelled back. He didn't want Naruto's cover to be blown!!! Why did Naruto have to complain anyway??? Well, he was being forced into being a girl, but it was a lesson!

"What relationship do you have with her, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head sideways. Iruka started to sweat. What could he say?

"What does it matter to you?" Iruka said taken back. He didn't need to explain his relations with Kakashi! It wasn't any business to him! So Iruka would have to refuse to tell. It was the only plan he could come up with!

This didn't do well with Kakashi, before Iruka knew what was happening, he was pinned to the wall. Hard. Kakashi's face was really close and he looked pissed. Iruka was very surprised! Why would Kakashi pin him? It didn't make any sense!! Well, Kakashi did stare at him randomly whenever he was around, which made him feel uncomfortable. And earlier, Kakashi did put his arm around him, which didn't make any sense. Does this mean Kakashi like him?!?!

"Well, it matters to me because I'm not going to share with you with anyone!" He whispered into Iruka's ear. Iruka was blushing madly. He didn't know what to think!

"Ne, ne, Iruka how does this WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH KAKASHI-SAN?!?!?!" Naruto yelled with his eyes widened. Iruka was humiliated!!!

"I'm protecting what is mine," Kakashi said, putting his arm around Iruka for the second time that day. Iruka was flustered. Naruto looked back and forth between them until it finally clicked in.

"You're with Kakashi-san, Iruka-kun???? Why didn't I know of this??? This is sooo confusing. I need to eat before I deal with this!!" Naruto yelled. He never expected Iruka to be with a noble! Iruka pushed Kakashi hard to get free.

"I'm not with him!!! He just said that!" Iruka said, glaring at Kakashi. He walked over to Naruto.

" I still want to know your relationship with her, Iruka-kun," Kakashi said, giving Naruto a death glare once more. Naruto looked more confused. Why the hell would Kakashi want to know that? He looked at Iruka, who seemed pissed. Naruto wanted to run away!!! It was never a good thing when Iruka was pissed!!! Aaaahhh!!!

"I still have nothing to say. I don't need to explain myself to you," Iruka said in a quiet deadly voice.

"Naoko-san?" Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto was starting to sweat. He was confused as hell and now he was scared!

"Yes?" Naruto hesitated.

"Why was Iruka-kun about to call you another name? Something that began with Naru. Also what did he mean that you would protect yourself? And were you speaking of Gaara-san? And what lastly, what is your relationship with Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked Naruto innocently. Both Iruka and Naruto froze. How to respond to that?

"Well, uh, me and Iruka-kun have a brothers kind of bond," Naruto said. That seemed the safest to start with. Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't you mean brother and sister bond?" Iruka wanted to kill Naruto right there and then. Kakashi would probably figure it out!!!

"That reminds me, Iruka-kun. Do you remember that time I happened to appear at the kitchen? That's when we first met and there was a boy there…" Kakashi faded off. Oh crap, he did figure it out!!!

"Kakashi-sama-" Iruka began, but Naruto had a better idea.

Thump

Both Kakashi and Iruka looked over to see that Naoko had fainted. It was a full five seconds before Iruka knelt down to check on her. Kakashi walked over too, to see if she was alright.

"It appears that she has fainted from illness!" Iruka said awkwardly. He knew what Naruto had just done. It wasn't hard to figure out, but at least this gave them time to figure out what to do to Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't fooled, but he couldn't do anything. Iruka picked Naruto up and walked over to the bed. He sat her down, covered her up, and then turned to Kakashi.

"We should let her rest now. I will inform the others about the current situation!" Iruka said, running over to the door. He opened it for Kakashi, who walked out slowly. Before Kakashi could say anything to Iruka, Sasuke came around the corner. He stopped and looked at both of them, wondering why they were standing outside of Naoko's room.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked. Iruka bowed. Kakashi only glared at Sasuke. He wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery he heard, but he didn't want Sasuke to know unless it was something important.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama! It appears that Naoko-sama has collapsed from illness and is now resting. It would be best if she was left alone!" Iruka said still bowing. He wanted to bring up the Uchiha's trust in him again. Sasuke froze.

"She collapsed?! How did I not realize she was feeling ill?!" Sasuke yelled. He felt so stupid that he was not observant as he usually was. Of course, since Naruto was not ill at all, Sasuke would not notice anything, but he did not know that.

"She should be fine, I was nothing serious. Don't worry Sasuke-san, you can see her later." Kakashi said. This did nothing to stop Sasuke from worrying.

"I will grab some water and a cloth so she can cool off!" Iruka said and ran off. Kakashi was about to chase him, but decided to leave him for now. He will find his answers. One way or another!!!

"Let's go for a walk Sasuke-san. Maybe after we're done, you can see her," Kakashi suggested. He walked away and Sasuke was forced to only walk after him. He would come back later to make sure Naoko was okay!

**Naruto's POV.**

I'm a genius! No more questions and confusion!! And I will not have to act anymore! I change back to my original self to have a break from using up chakra. It's a lot harder than you think!!! Anyway, I hope Iruka comes back, or I'm left with coming up with a plan! At that moment Iruka comes in with water and a cloth. Darn! I would have come up with a genius plan! And I wonder why he needs the water and cloth…

"Iruka-kun! Aren't I a genius!!!" I yell happily. He stops and just stares at me. What? Can't I be a guy for a little while???

"Naruto-kun. Can you put on some other clothes? I find it a little disturbing to see you in a dress as a guy!!" Oops. I forgot about that! Heh heh. I guess I should find some clothes. I run off to the other room. I hope I have something decent to wear for guys. Luckily I find something and quickly change.

"Okay, I'm done! Now what do we do about the new situation?" I ask chuckling. Iruka's expression was funny when he saw me!

"What you did was ridiculous! He never fell for it for one second! But I am grateful for the few minutes so that we can think of something." Iruka said. Hey! Not cool! It was genius plan!

"That's mean Iruka-kun! Oh yeah! What were you and him doing anyway???" I yell at Iruka. His cheeks turn red as he remembered whatever happened. He seems annoyed that I brought it up, but hey! I don't expect to see people doing weird stuff in my room!!!

"I don't know myself! I'm as confused as you, but I never want to discuss that again!" Iruka said. Fine with me, I don't think I wanted to know anyway! Too weird!!!! To know Iruka's sex life is gross!!

"Fine! So what are we going to do about Kakashi-san now? If he did not fall for it, what are we supposed to say to him now?" I ask. I don't see why anyone would never fall for what I did! It was genius!!!

"The only way I see it is to tell him the truth. But we have to make sure he does not tell anyone. That would probably be a death sentence if anyone else finds out." Iruka said. What kind of plan is that??? That sucks! And so many people know already!!! Am I really going to die now??? Stupid Iruka and his punishment! It has caused my death sentence! Argh!

"I don't like that plan! It sucks!" I pout. Iruka got angry.

"Well, do you have a better plan?? We're dealing with a genius here! We can't fool him! It's stupid to even try!" Iruka yelled. Genius huh? He didn't seem all that special to me.

"Fine! But I better not die because of you!!!" I yell back! That's when my stomach growled. Loud.

"We need to get some food into you, so I will go grab something for you to eat. You better not do anything stupid while I'm gone!" Iruka sighed. Hey! That is called not trusting in my books! How rude! And mean! Anyway, he left on his mission to feed me. So I guess I'll forgive him. For now.

**Sasuke's POV.**

Stupid Kakashi! He didn't even take a walk with me! As soon as we got out of the house he said he was done for the day and ditched me! Me! He's so dumb!

Well, since I have nothing to do, I'm heading back to Naoko's room. I want to make sure she will be alright. I can't believe I didn't even realize she was ill! How could I do that?!? She will never forgive me for being so blind! She probably hates me now, for being so weak.

I stop in front of her door and knock. There's some rustling inside. I hope she isn't getting up to let me inside!! That'll make me feel guilty! The door swung open quickly.

"What the hell took you so…" I could only stare. "…long…?"

"Naruto?!?" I say with clenched teeth.

TBC…


End file.
